CM - Fallen Angels
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Former MI-5 officers formed an unusual organization called Fallen Angels to combat terrorists and comes into the notice of one INTERPOL and former FBI agent. A Fallen Angel fell hard for her and wanted to make her a fallen angel as well, will she?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in the 9****th**** season finale of MI-5 and Season 7 of Criminal Minds….**

**I don't own MI-5/Spooks or Criminal Minds! I do own the characters I made up here in Fallen Angels!**

**Thank you, Magpie of Silver for your Beta'ing clean-up!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Fallen Angels – Chapter 1

.

"…If you're going to shoot me, shoot me now." Harry said to him.

Nothing.

Harry turned around and found he was alone on the roof top.

Putting his face in his hands Harry shook his head, and walked away.

48 hours later, Harry was talking to the British Home Secretary about Albany and the revelation on the file. Although the Russians now knew Albany was a genetic weapon that they tried to sell it to the Chinese using Lucas North as a carrier as well as Vaughn Edwards. Home Secretary told him that Harry was to be tried for treason, for revealing a very top secret national information to a foreign country that he himself could not protect.

Harry sat down outside the balcony and thought through the evening; about what his next step would be, what his future was going to be.

Certainly not to be tried for treason!

Bloody hell! All that he had done for his country all these years, if they only knew the real truth about Albany! Harry snorted loudly as he took a drink.

Luckily he always had plan B to implement…

….

"How is he?"

"Oh, he'll live another bloody day, the fool thinks he is Evel Knieviel. Almost broke the rope trying to retrieve his damn sorry shit."

"Who's that?"

"You mean you've never of Evel Knieviel? He was an American daredevil back in the 70s. He likes to jump over cars in his bike and things. But that's about like our crazy man over there."

"Do you think he's worth saving?"

"I don't know. Enoch thinks so, besides if he doesn't play our game, he'll be finished. Okay, let's get this game on the road."

A sharp pain felt on his upper right arm and soon blackness….

…

He woke up in the darkness of a metal cell. He was cuffed to the bed and saw that he in his his underwear but luckily it was warm in the room.

He tried to move his legs as well but saw that they were cuffed too.

"Hello!" He called out "Anyone here?"

No answer.

Suddenly the metal door slid opened and a masked man walked in; he was wearing what appeared to be a black devil mask and a black turtle-neck long sleeved shirt and black leather pants and boots. All black.

"Who are you? The devil?"

The masked man shook his head and slid the door shut as he pulled a chair out of the wall.

"You may call me Enoch."

"'And Enoch walked with God; and he was not, for God took him. Genesis 5:24'"

"Well, well, you seem to know your Bible quotes…Lucas." Enoch said.

"My father was a Methodist minister. Who are you really and where am I? You're not really Enoch."

"For now, Enoch will do. You're in a…secluded location. But trust me; you'll come to no harm unless you want to. After all, you wanted to jump off the building a few days ago."

"A few days ago?"

"Oh yes, it's been three days since you took the leap…MI-5 and the world now thinks Lucas North is dead, isn't that is what you want?"

Lucas lay back down on the cot and nodded, "Why didn't you let me finish it?"

"Oh, because men like you are too valuable."

He turned to look at the masked man, "What do you mean valuable? If you mean to use me to trade for leverage or something similar, you're wasting your breath. I'm dead, remember?"

"Oh, I'm well aware. No, I don't mean that kind of value. I meant your talent. You are intelligent and very useful in covert operations."

Lucas narrowed his gaze, "You mean undercover jobs?"

He nodded. "Black operations."

"Go on…"

"Since you're no longer with any governmental agencies, you now belong to my… organization."

"And what is that?"

"We call ourselves the Fallen Angels."

Lucas chuckled, "Very appropriate…and if I don't co-operate?"

"If you check on the back of your right hand, you'll find a chip planted inside containing a GPS locator that tracks your movement at all times as well as a nano chemical compound embedded into your system that on command will be released into your body and dissolved your DNA structure and rendered you into a pile of goo in less than 60 seconds."

Lucas looked at the back of his hand and saw a small cut and what looked like healing sutured wound, "You're a bastard!"

Enoch laughed, "So I've been told many times, especially by the man upstairs. So how about it? We strictly take out forces that don't play by the rules and when the military and the government had their hands tied by politics. We play by our own rules. The only thing is we don't take out the innocents, women and children unless it's a matter of choice."

Lucas was still silent as he thought, "What's in it for me?"

"Penance. We'll call it that, for all the wrong you've done in your past, this is your chance to do right. Remember the bombings you're responsible in the British Embassy? All the deaths you've caused?"

Lucas became angry as he struggled against the cuffs, "How the fuck did you know about it! Who the hell are you?"

Enoch laughed, "A lot more than you think! You can't save Maya, but you certainly can save many more in her memory. She will remember you for that. You've avenged her death by killing Vaughn. Considered yourself reprieved on that score."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"I already did." He laughed. "I'll give you a day to decide. If you choose otherwise, well… it's been nice knowing you. We'll just collect your mess in a jar." He held a device that when triggered would kill Lucas via the nano chip in his hand and left.

Lucas laid his head back down as he stared above him and thought.

Maya was dead…he couldn't even shed any tears for her; who had buried her for that matter?

In fact, who died for him? Certainly, there would be someone at the bottom of the building when he supposedly jumped.

MI-5 would want a confirmation on him. Poor sod.

What now? Should he take this job? A second chance?

He was prepared to die, to join Maya in death, now he was denied of it.

Who are these people? These Fallen Angels? Angels indeed, rogue militants? People who didn't play the game?

Well, he did liked and enjoyed being a member of -5 while he was with the agency until the Russians tried to manipulate him and when Vaughan pressured him to turn traitor. He wanted to do good; he never liked his true person, John Bateman.

John was a weak individual; who had gotten so involved in transporting cannabis to and fro for Vaughn, he was literally disgusted with himself for becoming so demoralizing that when he met the real Lucas North that he found himself wanted to be him!

But what came next was still hazy; did he kill his friend or did Vaughn? Until now, he was not entirely sure. He did not trust his own memories anymore, not after what Oleg had done to him, what with his torture treatments.

8 years in a Russia prison was no walk in a park! Well, that was in the past!

He should put them in the past; that leap off the building…he should consider that part of his life…dead.

Damn it! He was now given a new life and he should make good use of it.

He once told Harry that he wanted to make good of Lucas North's name and made everyday counted and he meant it. Vaughn had screwed it up and now he was dead.

He was able to start over again!

Penance, Enoch had called it; highly appropriate indeed.

It should be interesting; if he should join this ops.

Now he waited for Enoch's return.

…..

"Do you think he'll join?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell with him."

"Kind of late, don't you think?"

"Hey…Enoch thinks he's a good asset to the team. And I do need a partner."

"You're getting old, Sammael."

"Well, Sammael is an old fella, over 3000 years old."

"I mean you, not the persona, let's not get carried away with the role."

"Of course not, my dear. Back to him…I think he'll join our outfit. He likes to shoot too much. I've been watching him lately. A bit conflicted but that went with the territory when he's with -5."

"MI-5 has finished so many fine officers then they realized, so has the CIA."

"Ah, let's not get back to that old argument, dear."

"Whatever you say."

…..

A few kilometers away from this building, at the INTERPOL building, Emily Prentiss was in the middle of a heated argument with her boss, Clyde Easter.

"What do you mean I can't bring him in from Nigeria? He's an international criminal and a terrorist!"

"_I'm well aware of it, darling. But Balut Noeli is not British Subject; ergo he cannot be extradited into our country."_

"This smells nothing but a bunch of bureaucratic bull shit and you know it!" She clenched her fist.

"_Babe, I know the burning feeling but it's no use, Nigeria will simply not releasing him into our custody."_

Emily turned to stare at the video feed on the flat screen before her, "Tell me Clyde, if there is a means to extract the bastard here, can we still charge him for terrorism?"

"_Oh yes! Once his damn toe touches British soil his ass is ours. Not even the Embassy can deny him. What have you in mind?"_

"Don't worry your curly hair, Clyde." Emily grinned.

He shook his head,_"I really don't want to know, cause it's nothing but a load of paperwork for me and you know I bloody hate paperwork."_

Emily laughed "Clyde, you've never done paperwork your whole damned life, you leave them for Donna or is it still Donna?"

He shook his head_, "It's Fiona. 38-24-26."_ He grinned.

Emily giggled, "Oh my. Is this your new secretarial résumés?"

"_Hell yeah! And nothing older than 30 years old. Ciao babe, keep me up to date."_ He leaned forward to turn off the screen.

Emily opened her door which was next to her secretary and briefly spoke to her.

Then she retreated to her office.

As she sat down, her cell phone buzzed, it was from her partner, Chris Cooper.

"_Hey Em…What's going on? Do you want me to pick up lunch?"_

"Just a pastrami sandwich will do and we're trying to catch that Nigerian bastard Balut Noeli but Clyde is having a kittens about it."

He chuckled. "_Clyde is a pussy cat, so it fits him."_

"I have an idea…escort services."

"_Huh?"_

"Pay attention, Coop. Balut likes to pay for women. I'm going to set up a bait. Nigeria does not have clean escort services, so I'm going to bait him online and get him to meet here."

"_Are you sure it's safe to do so? Who's the honey?"_

"Me. He likes brunettes."

"_Boss, it's too dangerous."_

"Coop, since when did you become my father?"

"_Since someone have to protect your sorry ass, boss."_ He added the last out of respect.

"Look, we need to get Balut, he's plotting something bad, I can feel it. The sooner we put him out of commission the better."

"_Okay…it's your hide…you're the boss, boss. I'll be there watching for your ass. As usual."_

"Don't sass me, Cooper or I'll send you back to New York in a heartbeat! And you'll be walking the street for the rest of your damn life and eat stale donuts until you weigh 500 lbs."

He laughed, "_Okay, okay, let me know when you set your frieaking honey trap and get to working. Later."_

"Yeah, yeah…" She ended the call and stood up and walked back to her secretary.

"Jenny, is it ready?"

"Oh, it's up and running, come and see for yourself." Her secretary smiled.

Emily leaned over and began laughing. "Oh shit, Jenny! This is great! Balut will freaking cum just looking at the screen! This is awesome job!"

"I know! You just don't pay me enough to lie, boss." Jenny giggled.

Emily laughed, "I sure don't. But you know it's the INTERPOL that holds the purse strings, Jenny. Cheap asses! I'd gladly pay you good money. Where did you get that picture anyways?" Emily asked as she tilted her head to look at it.

Jenny stared at Emily and grinned, "Oh, I have my means and I'm not going to tell you…trick of the secrets…."

"Trick of the trade, Jenny…Then again, I don't want to know." She shook her head. "How long do we know if he's going to contact us?"

"A day, maybe a few…depends on how horny he gets."

Emily giggled, "Hopes he is very. I'm calling it a night. I'll see you in the morning, Jenny!"

"Night boss!"

…..

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**okay! pretty positive reviews! so here's the next chapter...gotta warn you, there's quite a bit vulgar languages! be prepared!**

.

Fallen Angels – Chapter 2

.

Five days later, at the INTERPOL office it was almost 10pm;

"Jenny…this is really not right. Wherever did you get this…this thing? I don't think it's called a dress! Two scraps of materials? It's not covering a whole lot."

Jenny shook her head, "You want to get this piece of shit, don't you? Well, you have to dress to kill, and this is a killer dress, if I may say so myself."

"My bra is showing." Emily fidgeting to move the material around to try to cover them but when she moved one side it exposed the other part of her bra.

"Um, Emily…you're not supposed to wear a bra…" Jenny looked down at Emily's bottom and shook her head, "No panties either, not even thongs…it shows lines, not going to work."

Emily snapped her head, "Not thongs? I don't think so!" she glared at her secretary. "Jenny, I'm not comfortable doing this." As she removed her bra and dropped them in a bag.

Jenny gave her an exasperated look, "Boss, do you want to catch him or not?"

"Of course I do but not like this! When I said, honey trap, I don't mean wearing just two scraps of loin cloth like ….like Tarzan of the jungle! I mean if I just move a bit, I'm exposing my girls!" She shifted her breast again.

Jenny laughed, "Balut will certainly keep his eyes on those all night and won't know what hit him later on…oh, speaking of which, do you have the tranquilizer?"

Emily pointed at her clutch purse, "In there." She moved to remove it and showed Jenny a small pen but was actually a syringe filled with a strong dose of tranquilizer."

"Here's this pendant is a two-way radio transmission, Cooper can hear the whole thing."

Emily nodded as she put it around her neck.

"Okay, show time. Wish me luck Jenny and thanks for your help." She grinned nervously.

Jenny put up both her hands as she flashed both her thumbs up, "Good luck boss! Remember to act your sluttiest!"

Emily arched her brows, "Er…yeah…sure."

…

Outside a nightclub, a luxury car pulled up in front of the building as Emily and a dark-skinned man climbed out of the car and walked into the building arm in arm.

"Damn, she looks like a real escort service chick all right." Cooper muttered as he watched from his car.

"That dress is going to drive him nuts." Jenny grinned.

"I know, pity I'm married or I'll go crazy too with it." He nodded.

"I'm good, admit it."

Cooper put his binoculars down and glanced over to Jenny and nodded, "Yeah, you do all right, Jen."

She reached over and gave him a hard punch.

"Okay, okay…you did a great job. That's a fucking great dress!" He rubbed his sore arm."

Jenny grinned.

…..

Across from them, unbeknownst, there was another dark vehicle.

"That is the most indecent dress I've ever seen."

"Looks bloody good on her."

"She won't be wearing it for long if I were to be with her for two minutes."

"Will you two please put your eyeballs back in your face?"

There were chuckles in the vehicle.

"My apologies, Sentinel."

"Well, since I'm not married to you, I'm not going to apologize."

"Well, one apology is better than nothing, just remember your objective, Sammael."

"Oh, I do, pity it's not her."

"Lucifer!"

"Okay…I'm sorry…wait…no, I'm not. Honestly I wish that she is our target, really she can be one every night…"

"Wipe his drool, will you Sammael?"

"What? Oh…I'm fine. Okay…I'm ready…I see our target. He just entered the club. You ready?"

Sammael nodded. "You?"

"As ready as ever be."

"Remember the take down should be clean."

"Got it, Sentinel." They nodded and climbed out of the vehicle and walked to the club.

…

Inside the club, Emily was sitting in a private section and trying her best to keep Balut's hands from creeping high into her upper legs!

"My dear…patience!" She giggled as she slid his hand for the fifth time downwards.

"But, Honey, you're so delectable!" He whispered in her ears. "I've never felt such soft and creamy skin ever before, tell me is the rest of you…." He whispered intimately into her ears.

Emily's eyes widened as she blushed deeply and almost choked in her own spit.

"Balut!" She laughed. "You're so naughty!" She smacked his hand playfully and giggled more and he laughed she whispered his ears.

….

"Hey…keep your eyes on our target, not her, will you?" Sammael warned Lucifer.

He tuned to him. "I know." He glanced at their target, a short almost bald bespectacled man sitting next Emily and Balut. But every now and then, Lucifer would glanced over at the two…well, more to Emily's direction. "If she were to bend down a little more, she will be showing her tits…ah..yes…nice…!"

Emily had bent down to fix her stilettos before she looked up and saw _him_ staring at her! She frowned for a moment before she looked away and looked back at Balut.

"Damn! I told you to keep your eyes at our target, now she's spotted you."

"Well, I can look, can't I? She is a bought trash. Pretty but used trash."

"Yeah, they're nothing but trouble, best forget about them, mate." Sammael said.

Emily leaned over to Balut and whispered before she stood up and walked to the ladies'.

"I'll be back, Sammael. Save my seat." He said jokingly.

"Hey, don't do anything foolish!" Sammael saw where Lucifer was heading and shook his head. "Sentinel, are you copying all this?"

"Oh, yes." She sighed in his microphone in his ears. "This is not good, not good at all. Just keep a watch on our love-sick Romeo, will you?"

He laughed.

"I can handle it." Lucifer spoke into the earpiece to the two.

"I don't think so."

"Just watch."

"Oh, I am."

Lucifer stood by the ladies' entrance and waited until Emily emerged and he 'accidentally' bumped into her.

"Oh, pardon me.' He held onto her upper arm and smiled charmingly at her. "Are you all right?"

Emily smiled. "No harm done. Excuse me." And began to walk away from him but he stopped her again.

"Um, have we met before? I feel we have…?" Lucifer was giving her another of his mega-watts smiles.

But Emily just rolled her eyes up, "Look buster, this is the oldest and lamest pick-up line ever and it had never worked at all. So just beat it, okay?" She tried to walk away from him again when he stopped her again.

Emily was beginning to get frustrated with him.

"Okay, okay…I apologize, it was lame. But if you just tell me your name I'll leave you alone, or if you'll give me a kiss." He grinned.

Emily looked about her and beckoned to him with her finger.

Lucifer came near her easily and she said, "Close your eyes, handsome."

He closed his eyes as she came near him when suddenly he felt intensed pain between his groins!

As he tried not to grab his private area in front of everyone at the club as he gritted his teeth.

"My name is Honey, if you're still interested but I'm with someone here. It's nice knowing you, you jerk." She then left and made her way back to Balut who thankfully was oblivious to the whole thing.

"Miss me, darling?" She smiled at him.

"Oh, did I eve!" he said as he wrapped his large hand around her shoulder.

In the meantime, Sammael was laughing silently in his seat as Lucifer gingerly came over and sat down slowly.

"God damn!" He said in a quite high pitched voice.

"Oh you are, my friend, you are. And don't say we didn't warn you. Sentinel is having kittens."

"I am not." She said in their earpiece. "Serves you right, Lucifer, for trying to come on to her. I hope she really lay it on you hard! Probably stopped you from procreating any future children."

"Oh, I think she did…"He was still smarting as he turned to stare at her but she was not looking at him.

"Bloody bitch."

"Hey, you wanted to have some of it earlier." Sammael reminded him cheerfully.

"Don't. Please don't remind me." He shook his head as he took a drink and then put the cold glass on his private area. "Oh ….that felt good." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Men," Sentinel said in the earpiece.

Over at the private section, Emily whispered to Balut, "Are we ready to leave?" She gave him a knowing gaze.

He nodded and they slid out of their seats and left together.

"Okay…time for the real show to get on." Cooper said in his car as he started it and drove to the alleyway next to the club.

Emily was giggling as she led Balut to the alley way and removed the pen and in the alley way she began to kiss him.

"Hey, Honey…where's the car?" he looked around him.

Emily grinned seductively and pulled him to her, "It'll come around," she tiptoed to pull him towards her and stabbed him hard and pressed the end of the pen down to release the liquid into his body.

He felt the sharp pinprick and looked straight into her eyes, "What the…?" at once, his eyes rolled back and he fell forward and slumped onto Emily and she staggered under his large and heavy weight.

"Oaf! Cooper! Come on out, now!" Emily held onto Balut's unconscious body as she began to slid against the wall.

"Okay…okay…hang on…This is a very big person!"Cooper was out of the car at once and began to drag Balut's body into the van when Lucifer and Sammael walked into the alleyway.

"Stop!" They pointed their guns at Emily and Cooper. "Don't move!"

…..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angels – Chapter 3

.

Emily looked up and saw them pointing their guns at her, "You've got to be kidding me?" She uttered. "Who are you two clowns? Heckle and Jeckle?"

Lucifer looked over at Sammael and glanced back at her, "No." He replied. "Release him." Indicating the unconsconscious Balut.

Emily shook her head, "Sorry buster, he's mine." She looked at Cooper, "Get him in the car quick."

"Oh no you don't, you trash." Sammael said. "You, stop what you're doing or I'll shoot you."

Cooper looked at Emily uncertainly. "Er…what should I do?"

"You'll do as I said and put him in the car." Emily nodded.

"No, he will certainly not do such thing."

Cooper looked exasperated as the weight of Balut was taking a toll on him.

"To put him in, to not…make up your mind…please?'

"Hey! Who's your boss?"Emily stared at him.

He nodded, "You have a point, boss." He began to move Balut again into the car when Sammael pressed the barrel of the gun into the temple of his head. "Um, boss?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't have time for this shit…" She moved close to Lucifer and smiled at him before she reared back her hand and balling her fist and decked him hard in his face, while he was temporarily incapacitated, she turned to Sammael, she made sure Cooper was not looking at her before she exposed herself to Sammael suddenly who looked at her girls in surprised as she shoved him hard towards Lucifer that they both fell onto the ground in a heap.

Emily began to push Cooper and Balut into the car and slammed the door, praying Jenny was in the driver's seat and yelled, "Go! Go! Drive!"

Luckily, Jenny was indeed was at the driver's seat as she peeled away, tires screeching as the young secretary drove erratically out of the alleyway hitting the walls and out onto the road and got away as they made their way back to the INTERPOL

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe we got away! Who are those two anyways?" Jenny asked. "WOO WHOO!" She cheered loudly in the car."

"Just watch where you're going, Jen!" Emily exclaimed as she tried to balance herself.

"Um, boss?" Cooper said from beneath her. "How about moving your girls? I can't breathe?"

"Oh…sorry." Emily began to shift from him as she moved to a seat from him and the deeply slumbering Balut.

…..

Lucifer and Sammael got up from the ground as well as they picked up their weapons and looked after the get-away car.

"Did you get the plates?_"_ Sammael asked Lucifer.

He shook his head as he was still rubbing his face from the bruise Emily gave him. "Not at all, you?"

"Er…no….I was…slightly distracted."

_Did you guys just get outnumbered by a …tramp? _Sentinel came into their earpiece.

Lucifer and Sammael exchanged guilty looks as the latter reported in, "You could say that, Sentinel."

_Did you get the disc?_ She asked.

"No, we didn't. They got away before we could get it from the Nigerian."

There was a small silence before she came back on.

_You know Enoch is not going to be happy about it._

"I'm well aware of it but we took down our target." Sammael said as they walked towards their vehicle and drove off. "We left him in the men's room."

_Well, come on back and we'll figure what our next move will be._

"We have to recover that disc, that's our next move." Lucifer said as he clenched his fist.

_That will be Enoch's decision, gentlemen._ Sentinel said.

As they drove on, Lucifer spoke. "You know, that bitch…there's something about her."

Sammael glance over to him before he turned his attention back on the road, "Come Lucifer, admit you've been beaten by a piece of paid trash, it happens to the best of us."

"No, that's not what I mean," he shook his head. "The way she fights, it's not any street fighter. Sammael, I don't think she is an ordinary prostitute. She is either working for a larger organization…remember the bloke she was with tonight?" Sammael nodded. "And the way she talks, it's no street talk either. It's more refined."

"What are you? A world class prostitute profiler? Since when did they teach that at MI?" he grinned. "Or are you a little attracted to that piece of white trash?"

Lucifer shook his head at him in frustration, "Look, I'm being serious. Think about it, will you?"

Sammael looked at him and nodded. "All right, when we get back, we'll look her up and maybe get her number since you're not so successful!" He began to laugh.

Lucifer looked him and shook his head, "Oh, what's the use. She's probably beyond my range."

"You never know, I'll pool in the funds for you, just don't tell Sentinel or she have my hide."

Lucifer grinned, "Deal! I haven't had any in a long while anyways…ought to be interesting."

"Or wild…she looks like the type to give you your money's worth."

"I'm sure she is, if her punch is anything to go by." He rubbed his jaw where she had punched him. "She has a nice set of racks…"

Sammael blushed before he nodded, "That she has but please do not tell Sentinel about it. She will never forgive me!"

They exchanged looks before they bursted out laughing as he drove back to their headquarters.

….

Handcuffed and blindfolded, Cooper led Balut to a room and closed the door and locked him within.

Emily and Jenny had returned to her office to change out of her office. The former had never been so glad to be out of the dress in her life!

Comfortably dressed in tee-shirt and jeans, Emily breathed a sigh of relieved.

She handed the offensive material back to her secretary, "Here you go, Jenny, I don't ever want to see this thing ever again."

Jenny grinned heartily, "But we achieved our goal, boss! Scumbag is bagged and locked away."

Emily grinned, "Yes, good job. Now go home…Oh by the way, don't forget to take me off that website. I don't want to get unnecessary calls for Honey for a good time…although," Emily began to look thoughtful. "It might earn some nice supplemental cash."

Jenny frowned at her and shook her head, "Er, I don't think INTERPOL would approve of it if they find out, boss."

Emily laughed, "I'm just teasing, Jenny, as if I'd really go through. One night of Balut's octopus' hands is enough to put an end of the whole crap! I'm going home and scrub down." She gave a shiver for emphasis.

Cooper came into the office and informed Emily of Balut's lock down. Then he handed Emily a disc. "This was in his possession when we did a search."

Emily frowned as she looked at it. "What is this?" She stared at it.

"No idea, he wouldn't say." Cooper shrugged.

Emily shook her head as she moved to a safe and put the disc inside and secured it.

"I'll look at it in the morning. Good work Coop. Let's call it a night and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She nodded at them and they all walked out.

…

Back at the Fallen Angels HQ;

Lucifer was inside a room filled with computers and screens and a middle-aged man monitoring the multiple monitors turned around to greet him with a smile.

"Hello!"

Lucifer returned the smile with a nod, "Hello to you, Mal…"

The man shook his head, "Call me the Guardian."

Lucifer nodded, "Lucifer."

"I know. Glad to see you still alive."

"I see everyone seem to know about my sordid past." He sat down next to him.

Guardian nodded, "Oh, we do if we all worked here. You will eventually know everyone here."

Lucifer frowned, "Sammael? Sentinel?"

"Don't you know who they originally are?"

"Not at all. All I know is Sentinel has an American accent, that's all I know so she is an American?"

Guardian nodded, "Okay, this room is fairly safe and secure. And they are gone for the night." He pointed at the security camera. "What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room, understand?"

Lucifer nodded, "I understand, Malcolm."

Former MI-5 member Malcolm Wynn-Jones started for moment and then relaxed and nodded. "Yes…You know I retired from the GRID a few years ago until you got me with Albany last month?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. But you managed to escape pretty fast." Lucifer said darkly.

"Yes, I had helped from Harry and Ruth."

Lucifer arched his brow, "I should have known."

"Don't blame them, Lucas. I was told to approach Harry if Albany was mentioned."Malcolm revealed.

"So, what's to happen to Harry?"

"The British parliament will be holding a tribunal for treason on Harry. It's to take place next month."

Lucifer nodded, "Well that sucks for him."

"Enoch probably arranged a rescue plan on Harry soon, I bet." Malcolm nodded.

"Who is Enoch, Malcolm?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, none of us does."

"Who is Sammael?"

"Do you remember who Tom Quinn?"

Lucas frowned, "He used to work for MI-5 before I left for Russia eight years ago…and then I never saw him anymore, is that him?"

Malcolm nodded. "He was your predecessor, he succeeded you after your disappearance in Russia eight years ago but something happened and Harry decommissioned him a few years back. Sentinel or her real name is Christine Dale was a CIA liaison agent for the British Consulate ; she and Tom had an affair while still in office. They were caught in a scandal of sorts. CIA fired her but she resigned before they could. They got married and opened a security agency. A month ago, this Enoch approached them and convinced them of the operations called Fallen Angels and so here we are. Enoch recruited me two weeks ago. And last week, you're the latest Fallen Angel to join the organization."

Lucifer nodded as he absorbed the information; he knew who Tom Quinn was; before he was captured and held prisoner in Russia, Tom had been a very sharp officer in MI-5. He was very attentive to details.

Lucas was pleased now he was working with him again. He had liked Tom or Sammael.

As for his wife, Sentinel, she was just as sharp and as professional as he was, they made a very powerful team indeed.

"So…Guardian?" Lucifer grinned. "I need a favor."

Guardian glanced at him skeptically, "As long as it's nothing illegal."

"Oh, it's not entirely. I need to look up escort services…pricey ones."

Guardian arched his brow as he looked at Lucifer, "Really, Lucifer, paid escort?"

Lucifer grinned as he explained to him over the incident he and Sammael had earlier.

Guardian laughed, "She kicked your arse?"

"Punch me but didn't leave any mark, mind you. Just a…love tap, I should say. Come on…type in her name…although I don't it's her real name, Honey."

Guardian nodded, "Nice…Honey…Hmm…lots of honeys, do you know which one is she?"

"Could you transfer it to here? I'll just look at it myself if you don't mind." Lucifer pointed at a screen and a key board.

Guardian shook his head and he typed a couple of keys and instantly the screen came on and Lucifer was able to 'hunt' for his Honey'.

"Happy hunting, Lucifer." Guardian said as he went back to his work.

Lucifer, his eyes peeled to the screen already nodded to Guardian absent-minded.

Two hours later, 200 Honeys later, he found his Honey;

He grinned at the pictures posted online as he showed them to Guardian who was almost asleep.

"Hello Honey…sweet as can be, look at her, Mal…Guardian…" He shook him awake.

Guardian leaned over and was instantly awakened when he saw the pictures of Honey/Emily.

"Good Lord!" Guardian's eyes were as wide as could be.

"Oh yeah, He blessed her well. It ought to be sinful but well she is sinful all the way." His eyes were glowing.

Guardian was rubbing his eyes and staring at her again, "There should be a law against such creatures."

"And I'll gladly go to jail just for one night with her or maybe the rest of my life."

Guardian turned to look at him, "You would?"

He nodded, "What red-blooded man wouldn't? Would you?" he looked at him

Guardian shrugged, "Probably."

"You should have seen what she wore tonight, you'd have lust after her too. Hell, she'd probably corrupt the Pope and every choir boy in St. Paul's Cathedral."

"Holy Mother Mary Margaret…" Guardian uttered.

Lucifer laughed, "I don't think she went to Convent School but if she did, she would have corrupted the whole school as well!" Lucifer then began to write down the phone number. "Thanks, Guardian, for all the help… and for the Honey."

Guardian nodded, "Don't mention it. Just let me know how it turned out when you taste…I mean…meet her!"

Lucifer laughed, "I like that…taste, I'm sure she will be very sweet…sweet as honey…good night."

He nodded, "Goodnight, Lucifer."

…..

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angels – Chapter 4

.

The next morning, Lucifer tried the number but found that it was no longer in service. He went back to the Guardian's room and logged on to his computer and found the website was shut down as well.

His Honey no longer existed.

As suddenly as she appeared, she had flitted away like a real honey bee.

Lucifer returned to his office and mulled his move thoughtfully when Sammael and Sentinel came in.

"What's with the long face, you looked like you lost your …soul?" Sentinel teased him as she handed him his breakfast.

Lucifer nodded his thanks sullenly when Guardian walked out and told them cheerfully of what happened.

"Mal…Guardian…thanks for telling the whole world…" He glared at him darkly.

They laughed at him as they sat around him.

"Really, Lucifer, maybe she is not worth it after all."Sammael tried to console him.

"Or maybe she is not who she really is." He looked at Sammael."Remember my suspicious?"

Sammael narrowed his gaze, "You're still on that suspicion?"

He shrugged, "Why do you think the website is gone overnight?"

"Well," Guardian began. They turned their gazes at him expectantly. "I can trace the originator. It's easy to do. Just get in touch with the owner of the website and inquire who she is, or I can look through the files, it's just a matter of hacking." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Lucifer brightened, "Will you, Mal…Guardian?" he corrected. He then looked up at the other two, "Hey, if he's not doing anything important for Enoch, that is."

"It's no problem, really." Guardian looked at them.

Lucifer leaned in and patted at him, "Thanks, I owe you a bunch, mate."

Guardian nodded as he leaned in and whispered, "I dreamt about that body last night." He grinned.

Lucifer chuckled, "Oh…did I ever! Guardian and I was not being a boy scout at all with her!" He high-fived Guardian's palm before he stood and went back to his computers.

"You've developed an obsession with this Honey, my friend." Sammael said.

Lucifer grinned, "If you'd seen the photos posted on the website, you'd have an obsession too."

He shook his head and looked at Sentinel, "I don't need photos."

"Well, you're a lucky bastard, I don't have the real thing. And I have an affinity for brunettes."

"Lucky me, I prefer blondes." Sammael grinned as he gazed affectionately at his wife.

…..

_International Police will be there in half an hour to collect Noeli and bring him to France to face charges, Good work, Emily._ Clyde Easter said via video phone.

Emily grinned at him, "No a problem, told you I'd get that asshole."

He nodded. _Anything else?_

She held out a disc, "Cooper found this on his person. It's in text format. Clyde, this is a discussion to assassinate the South African President during their Golden Anniversary here at the SA Embassy and it's in two weeks."

Clyde shook his head; _Does it have any names listed?_

"Yes, Undersecretary Scott Bellaire and Vice President Cheryl Formosa."

_But we don't have solid proof, just what's in the disc._

Emily nodded, "Isn't that enough?"

_I'm not sure, this should be handed over to MI-5. Do you know Harry Pearce?_

She shook her head, "But I'll head over there now."

He nodded, _Do so. That way -5 will get the next step rolling. I talk to you next time, Ciao babe._

"I will. Bye Clyde." She turned off her phone and stood up.

She walked out of her office, "Jenny, I'm driving to Thames House and meet with Harry Pearce."

Jenny nodded while she continued typing. "Pick me up a spy on your way back, boss. Tall, dark, shaken, not stirred."

"Oh yeah…Jenny…he'll be wrapped up pretty in a tuxedo and groomed to perfection and drives a …"

"Ferrari, boss. I like Ferraris."

Emily shook her head as she walked out of the door, "I prefer my man that can do it all…but that's just me…" Suddenly a pair of blue eyes flashed in her head accompanied by _his_ face! The mysterious man from the nightclub…she shook her head to dispel his eyes and face from her head; he was nobody….but yet he kept flashing back into her mind!

….

Half an hour later at the Grid, in Harry Pearce's office;

"Are you sure?" He looked at Emily seriously.

"Very." She returned his gaze as she handed him the CD disc.

"May I ask how you came across this disc?"

Emily shrugged, "INTERPOL was conducting an ops last night, and apprehended a known international terrorist and found this disc in his possession. Clyde Easter thought you might find this useful as it pertains information against the Crown and its colonies."

"An ops?"

"I'm sorry, that's all I can say."

"I understand." Harry nodded. "Thank you for handing this disc then." He stood up, ending the meeting.

Emily nodded and stood up as well, "No at all, Mr. Pearce or is it Sir Harry?"

He looked at her, "You done your homework, Agent Prentiss, Harry will do just fine."

She smiled, "Then it's Emily, Harry." She held out her hand to shake.

He nodded and shook it. She then bid him a good day and left.

Harry watched her leave as Ruth came in standing beside him, "Who is she?"

"Agent Emily Prentiss, INTERPOL here in London. She now works for Clyde Easter."

Ruth turned to glance at him, "Oh? Is she? You seem deep in thoughts, are you worried about something? Or about her?"

Harry nodded as he watched her now walking out of the building. "This one bears watching, she may be a serious player. Easter just planted a damn good spy on our doorstep and she just rang our bell."

Ruth frowned, "Did we just answer it?"

Harry glanced at Ruth before returning to his desk, "She just left her calling card," pointing at the CD. "Now we're going to have to pay her a visit like some bloody debutante or something like that." He groused.

Ruth giggled, "Harry, have you ever been to a debutante ball before?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, you're a virgin then!"

He gave her a death stare, "That is not funny, Ruth."

She tried to school her features but failed miserably, "Oh, but you'll make a good virginal debutante, Harry."

"Get out, Ruth!"

She laughed as she walked out of his office.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as he stared at the file. "Emily Prentiss…INTERPOL, huh?"

…

Much later at the Fallen Angels HQ;

Enoch handed Guardian a new CD diskette and saw on his computer a picture of Emily/Honey.

"What are you doing?"

Guardian quickly deleted her photo from the computer, "Er, nothing, just doing some research."

"That person on the screen, do not do a search on her again." Enoch said.

Guardian nodded, "Yes sir."

He then indicated the CD, "This is our next target; they're from the South Africa government. Two names and its coming from Nairobi, find out who is funding this bombing and where it's going to be planted. " Enoch then turned around and left.

Guardian arched his brow and shook his head before he inserted the CD into the drive and began his work.

Lucifer came in an hour later and sat down and saw Guardian working on something entirely different.

"Er, Guardian…what's this?"

Guardian shrugged, "Enoch has a new mission for us."

Lucifer leaned in, "What about Honey?"

Guardian shook his head, "Enoch saw her picture and told me not to do a search on her at all."

"What?" Lucifer stared at him.

"I know and I don't know what he means by it."

Lucifer leaned back and thought about it."Who the hell is she? Why is Enoch putting all stop on her now?"

Guardian, "Hey, I'm not touching her anymore, sorry Lucifer."

Lucifer patted his back and stood up, "No worried mate. Thanks for trying."

He then left.

….

Emily returned to INTERPOL later and still wondered about MI-5 chief, Harry Pearce. He was certainly quite nosy about how she obtained that file. Granted, the file was quite a big deal and it was about an assassination plot on the South African Vice President and its Under Secretary. But why those two key players? Why not the President? What made them stand out that warrant their removal from the cabinet?

Emily shrugged as she walked into her office and place the lunch package on her secretary's desk and grabbed a slip and walked into her office.

She saw with a groan and wished she didn't pick up the paper slip; it was a message to call her mother.

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, was currently serving her Ambassadorial position in Maldives for the next two years.

As Emily sat down, her pastrami sandwich lost its appeal as she picked up her cell phone and pulled up her mother's contact number.

After going through her secretary, she finally got to talk to her mother,

_Emily! How are you?_ The Ambassador asked.

"I'm fine, work is fine. How are you, mother?"

_Oh! Busy, busy but I won't bother you with the politics, I know you hate to listen to the details of my life._

"Mother," Emily grabbed her sandwich and slammed it against her head. "I don't hate your life, just the political crap. But what's going on?"

_Emily Mary Margaret Prentiss! You know I hate it when you use those language!_

"Mother, "She slammed the poor sandwich again. "What it is you wanted from me?"

_Why can't I have a decent conversation with my only daughter?_

"Because the last time we had a decent conversation, you tried to talk to me about the birds and the bees. Just tell me what you want, Mother."

_Very well, Emily. I just got a call from François Bertrand, you remember him?_

Emily opened her eyes, "Yeah, isn't he now the new Prime Minister of …South Africa?" _…shit!_

_Yes! The handsome devil_, her mother laughed.

"Focus, mother." Emily sat up in her chair

_Oh, yes. Um…where was I? Oh! François, well. He is hosting the Golden Anniversary of the Organization of African Unity at the South African Embassy in London and has invited me but as you can see, I'm here in Maldives and can't make it, so I told him that since you're in London, you'll be attending the function on my behalf."_

Emily paused for a while as she absorbed the whole conversation.

_Hello? Emily? Are you still there? Hello?_

Calmly, Emily replied, "Mother, you accepted it without asking if I'm available?"

_Well, I figured you don't have a boyfriend…and this would be a perfect chance to meet someone…?_

"Oh…Mother!"Emily groaned. "How could you? I am perfectly fine with my life!"

_Emily you live in that dreary apartment with just that cat. What kind of existence is that?_

"A perfectly contented existence, thank you very much."

_Well, I'm sorry, my dear. Just one night of fun, is all I asked, Emily. You're representing the Prentiss name. Your father will be proud of you too."_

"Oh, don't you use Daddy's name, mother! Grrr!"

_Emily! You know I hate it when you grit your teeth, it's not good for the enamels._

"Oh, Mother! Forget about my teeth! Fine! I'll go! Just …just get off my back!" She hung up on her mother and tossed the phone on the desk.

Emily looked about her and then slammed her head back against the headrest of her chair a few times, "I need a stiff drink." She groaned. "This can't be happening to me!"

She closed her eyes.

It was too good to be a coincidence, and she did not like coincidences.

Leaning forward, she picked up her phone again and called Clyde to inform him of the latest.

…..

The Guardian saw that the South African was hosting a function in two weeks and the assassination plot on the Vice President and Under Secretary.

But exactly who was or were the perpetrators? And to what purpose? There has to be a bigger picture than just wanting to take two key personnel out.

He began to search additional information on the South African nation and other connecting nations and began to see the big picture and a common name; Francois Bertrand, the current Prime Minister. He was responsible in trying to an agreement with Bertrand and Nairobi to work together in coalition against apartheid. Against the atrocity the Nairobians faced in their own country.

Later, Bertrand also tried to help the people of Burundi and their apartheid problems and the atrocities they faced daily in their country as one man tried to fight for equality, one nation at a time.

His life was in danger and someone wants to end it because they were afraid or they did not want to see such equality for all. Afraid, such a frightening word that man would kill another so they bully others into submissions. Fear, such a horrible and intimidating word that struck in many lives. Bertrand wanted to end such horrifying words in the continent of Africa.

This man was almost a saint! Guardian shook his head as he read more on his file.

The Guardians finally typed in a special email code to Enoch to inform him of the true target. Bellaire and Formosa were not the victims but the actual targets. They intended to take out Francois Bertrand at the Embassy during the Golden Anniversary.

….

Back at the INTERPOL in Emily's office, she received an official invitation to the Golden Anniversary for the African Unity at the South African Embassy and included was a personal letter from PM Bertrand inviting her as his personal escort for the evening, his car and driver would be picking her at her home at an appropriate time. Emily grinned as she sent her affirmative reply back to his secretary with a post script informing him she looked forward to a fun-filled evening on behalf of her mother.

…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angels – Chapter 5

.

Two days before the Party at the South African Embassy; at the Fallen Angels HQ;

"Come on Lucifer." Sammael grinned. "She's history. Honey does not matter anymore."

He nodded, "I know, mate. I ought to but I can't seem to forget her face or her body for that matter!" he spread his hands about him.

"This obsession with her is not healthy at all. In fact it might deter our mission."

"What do you mean?"

"Our next mission…South Africa."

"You mean?"

Sammael nodded, "I don't know how… but Enoch recovered the file and we need to reconnaissance our next job…it's at the South African Embassy and the targets are…"

"Targets? How many?" Lucifer asked.

"Two, a man and a woman, Under Secretary Scott Bellaire and Vice President Cheryl Formosa."

He then spread out colored pictures of those two individuals as they began to study them for a while.

They also began to discuss about the party and the amount of people attending and the layout of the Embassy.

"There will be a lot of people….over 200 VIPs, personal assistants, servers, and security will be tight as a chastity belt on a virgin." Lucifer chuckled.

Sentinel came into the room with a large package and placing it on the large table near the photos. She removed them nodded, "Here's our disguises." And then she hung three garment bags on a wall

"And what's that?" Lucifer asked.

"Your penguin suits and my dress." She turned to smile at him.

"Your dress?"Lucifer looked in askance at Sammael.

He nodded, "Oh yes, she's coming along on this one."

Sentinel walked over back to the table where she had removed the items from the box and placed them on the table but she held one up and wrinkled her nose, "I'm going as a red-head this time. I don't think I'm quite a ginger top."

"You could go as a bald head woman?" Lucifer began to laugh but quickly caught the box as Sentinel threw it at him. "Sorry! It was a joke!"

"Maybe you should go as a bald old man!" She glared at him angrily."

Sammael laughed as he shook his head and picked up two boxes and handed one to Lucifer, "One for you and the other one for me."

He took it and frowned, "A beard? Really? Is that necessary?"

"Word is -5 will be there, we can't chance them recognizing you. And you're going to wear this too, just in case Harry Pearce shows up at the function too."

"Brown contact lenses," Lucifer read the package. "And hide my gorgeous blue-grays? What a waste." He was chuckling."

Sentinel and Sammael looked at him in disbelief and shook their heads, "He is so egotistical!"

"Aren't you glad you're married to a humble bloke like me, my dear?" Sammael smiled at his wife.

She shrugged, "I don't know…you do have your moments."

'Chr…Sentinel!" Sammael almost slipped as they looked at Lucifer who arched his brow at them.

"Hmmm? Did you say something Tom? Christine?" Lucifer grinned, startling them at his knowing their true name.

Guardian walked in at this moment and waved to them but he paused as the Sentinel and Sammael had awkward expressions.

"Oh, did I come in at am awkward moment? Should I retreat?"

Lucifer grinned, "Not at all, I think you came at a perfect moment, what do you have, Guardian?"

"Oh, the invitations to the Anniversary." He fanned out the gold cards for them to see.

Lucifer walked to the Guardian, "Now how the devil…no pun intended…did you managed theses invites?"

Guardian shrugged, "Enoch. He just dropped them by and left."

Lucifer looked over the Guardian's shoulder, "He's a slippery one, I've yet to have a chat with him so far."

Guardian nodded, "Yeah, he's not very chatty."

"Speaking of chatty," Sentinel looked at Guardian. "A word?" She was about to walk into a room with him when Lucifer leaned against a wall.

"Oh, don't be so harsh on him." Lucifer said. "I'd find out sooner or later."

Sammael nodded. "Knew you'd realized about us, smart bastard." He patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Lucifer grinned.

"Don't make me shoot you, Lucas." Sentinel glared at him but she was not entirely mad at him as she walked away from them smiling and shaking her head.

"Come on, Lucas…let's study the floor plan of the Embassy more." Sammael urged him.

Lucas nodded and straightened and walked to the table.

"Thanks, Lucas!" Malcolm said before he retreated to his own room.

….

Emily was on Skype tonight with Garcia and JJ and getting drunk at the same time, "…tell me again about this guy, PG." Emily took another sip of her mixed drink. Sergio her cat casting a satirical look at his owner before he licked his fur lying next to her on the couch.

_His name is Paul and he plays a Ukulele and he is teaching me how to play the instrument…_

But Emily and JJ on the other half of the split screen was laughing at Garcia at the same time.

_What is so funny?_ Garcia glared at both her best friends.

"Ukelele! Instrument! Really? Pen! Come on!" Emily and JJ were laughing hard as tears streaming down their cheeks.

_It was!_ She tried to tell them which made them laughed all over again.

_You two are drunk I think and no fun._ Garcia harrumphed at them.

As their laugher waned, JJ shook her head and glanced over to her friend, "You know she and Kevin are kaput, Em? Finito, the big farewell, bye-bye."

Garcia nodded, she showed Emily her right hand which was bare.

"You gave him back your friendship ring?"Emily asked.

_Caught him kissing some pimply redheaded two weeks ago and he had the nerve to deny it! Luckily I have it on my cell as evidence. Don't ever deny allegations from me, buster!_ Garcia nodded.

JJ shook her head and made the slashed gesture across her neck with her hand. _He was gone so fast he didn't know what hit him._

"Doesn't that boy know not to mess with our technical Goddess?" Emily raised her glass of drink and toasted to her, Garcia and JJ did likewise.

_He tried to grovel his way back to my good graces but once he screwed up, there's no coming back for forgiveness he knows my rules; screw up once and you're out of the door, buster!_ Garcia said.

"You're a brutal bitch, but I like it!" Emily grinned. "Men are dime a dozen."

_Then why are you still single and hanging with us?_ Garcia asked her.

"Hey, who says I'm single? I just happened to be free tonight." Emily claimed, trying to look innocent.

JJ and Garcia leaned into the screens at the same time, _Oh! My! God! Who is he! Detail! 411 now!_

Caught in her own lies and she didn't know what possessed her to say it as _that face_ _with the gorgeous blue eyes _popped up again as it had been occupying her mind all day and this evening…

"Well, um…he's well, he had blue eyes…gorgeous blue eyes…dark hair…" And she didn't like him much, really that was all she knew about him.

_And? His name? What does he do? _Garcia asked, JJ nodded.

"Um, his name….I…didn't well, names are really irrelevant really." Emily owned.

Their eyes were widened, _You don't know his name? Emily! I don't believe you!_

"Come on, guys! I just met him…briefly…very briefly."

_How briefly?_ Garcia narrowed her gaze at her.

"Maybe less than oh, maybe…ten seconds." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

_10 seconds! And you're rating him as your boyfriend? _They were yelling at her.

"Guys, he is …oh, look! I have to go…I'm getting a call from my mother. I got an invite to attend a party in two days! But I really have to go…my mother! Bye! Love you guys!" She quickly pressed a button to disconnect the online connection and leaned back on the couch.

"Good grief! Why did I say that?" She dragged her hand over her face.

_Meow!_

She looked at her cat, "You're no help, handsome.

_Meow_…He rolled over and exposed his belly, she leaned over to rub his belly and he purred loudly. She smiled affectionately, "At least you're not so demanding." She continued to rub him and thought more about those eyes….

…

Lying on his bed that evening, Lucas was thinking of her as he held a print of her. He had managed to get Malcolm to print a picture of Honey from the website and kept it in his room.

Really, he didn't need the print anymore as her face, her eyes were seared into his mind permanently. He would recognized her if he were to see her again…Oh yes, make no doubt, he would see her again.

Despite the cajoling from Sammael and Sentinel, he had not, and would not give up on her….

He fell asleep, her picture fell from his hand and lay on his chest….

…._"You're a real jerk!" Honey was yelling at him suddenly as she stood over him._

_He opened his eyes and instead of her face it was Maya Lahan's as she angrily reached down and slapped him, "How could you forget about me so quickly? I loved you, John! Lucas! Lucifer or whatever the hell or damn name!" She turned away from him and began to walk away._

"_Maya! Wait!" Luca sat up and tried to grab her but she turned to Honey again, dressed in that provocative dress that night as she smiled and ran her hand on his chest, Lucas couldn't move from her as he became mesmerized by her eyes and ….she changed again to Maya…_

_He pulled away from her. Maya in Honey's dress and it looked out of place. He felt nothing for her._

"_John, don't you find me attractive?" Maya asked him as she slowly walked to him._

_He shook his head, "You're dead, Maya."_

_Maya shook her head, "No I'm not, look at me, John. I love you."_

_He shook his head, "I…I'm not John. I'm not John Bateman anymore, I'm Lucas North. Go Maya. Go rest your soul."_

Lucas opened his eyes suddenly and looked about him and found he was in his room and he was in the HQ at the Fallen Angels.

He looked down on his chest and …nothing.

He sat up and looked around and got out of bed and looked under the bed…nothing.

The picture of Honey was gone; someone had come into his room and took the print away.

He lay back on his bed and thought; who?

Lucas shook his head, no matter, she was not entirely gone…she was still in his head….

…

Emily woke up from the couch, she didn't realize she had fallen asleep on it.

Rubbing her eyes she looked around and saw Sergio was sound asleep on her chest.

It was the dream that startled her; she was in that confounded dress! That provocative thing Jenny had gotten and she was standing in a room and was trying to seduce her blue-eyed mystery man! He was playing hard to get which at first frustrated her but as he began to thaw and came to stand before her, he leaned down…oh yes, he was quite tall!...and began to kiss her but at the last moment he stopped and pulled away from her and began to step back from her…

He shook his head and grinned as he said…. "You're nothing but a tease, Honey! Stay away from me, you tease! You tease!"…..

That was when she woke up.

Sitting up with Serge in her arms, "Okay, handsome…let's go to sleep in a real bed. That last Mojito is a real doozy! Some dreams; Mystery Blue Eyes is getting to be an overt obsession, Serge " She stood up and walked to her bedroom, her beloved black cat in her arms, as she closed the door.

_Meow!_

"I knew you're going to say that, my friend."

….

The next day, on the news and everywhere, it was learned that Sir Harry Pearce, the head of MI-5 was placed under house arrest for treason to the crown and will face a tribunal from the British Parliament in a month and furthermore, the United States intended to press charges on him as well in his role in the death of CIA Director, James Coaver.

Emily was watching the news with Cooper and Jenny and shook her head, "Damn! That is not good, here is a good man."

"Sounds more like a witch hunt," Cooper said as he nodded at the large screen.

"Sir Harry had done so many good deeds for the Crown and just one mistake they want to hang him…" Jenny shook her head. "It's just not fair. I feel like going to the parliament and tell those fuddy-duddy old men to kiss my fanny. Maybe we should go rescue him, like…like…Robin Hood did back in the old days!" Jenny's eyes were huge as she looked at Emily and Cooper.

Emily and Cooper exchanged worried looks.

"Er, no Jenny. Look at you!" Emily shook her head. "We did one mission and you get all G.I. Jane on us."

"Who is G.I. Jane?" Jenny asked her.

Again Emily and Cooper exchanged looks, this time they shook their heads as well.

"Never mind her. Okay, here's the agenda for the day. I am leaving early as I have this function tonight…"

"I'm so excited for you, boss! Oh, I wish I could go too, meeting all those important people!" Jenny gushed.

Emily arched her brows at her, "If you only knew how really boring it is. All those names to remember and then forgotten, hands to shake or not to, depending on the culture. Yes, you have to remember how to compost yourself, and oh yeah, when you talk." Emily shook her head. "Politicians are the worse, they will say one thing but mean another."

Jenny frowned, "Sounds awful."

"Oh yeah, they'll insult you directly without really saying it outright so you cannot be offended."

Cooper shook his head, "Oh no, I can't do it, I'll be breaking someone's face at the point."

Emily laugh, "The late Margaret Thatcher used to say, '_In politics if you want anything said, ask a man. If you want anything done, ask a woman'"_

"She was a wise lady and what a dame!" Jenny nodded. "But, boss…you do have a hair appointment later this afternoon at 2pm. And your dress is ready for you at Madame Jeanne's Boutique." She was reading from her notepad.

Emily smiled, "Thank you Jenny, what would I do without you?"

"You can't!" Jenny grinned. "Oh, shoes at same boutique."

"Thanks, Jenny."

Jenny waved her thanks nonchalantly

"Cooper…"

He nodded, "I will be in my car…on the lookout. Oh here's your earpiece. It's small and state of the art. Clyde just sent them over from France for our use."

Emily picked up a small electronic device and looked at it.

He continued, "Jenny and I tested it yesterday and it's range is pretty far and the Embassy is big. So if you're on the far end of the building and I'm on the other end, I'll still be able to get a clear range," Jenny nodded.

"Bellaire and Formosa are in danger? We're sure? It's going to be hard to keep them safe and stay with the Prime Minister…wait, what about François? Will he be in danger too?"

"Boss, our objective is to keep Bellaire and Formosa safe and look for the bomb." Cooper pointed out.

"Okay, I guess you're right. I wish times like this I have a team…that way they can spread out and do all the things I can't."

"Me too, boss, me too." Cooper shook his head. "I'm glad I'm outside. I can't imagine the crowd."

Emily smiled at him, "Yeah, it's going to be a nightmare tonight."

He nodded his head. "Better you than me, boss. I hate crowds."

She reached over and smacked the back of his head. "Hey watch the 'do!" he quickly hand-combed the back of his hair.

"Coop, there's only about an eighth of an inch in the back of your hair, I didn't even ruffle it, pfft!"Emily rolled her eyes up.

"Um, boss," Jenny was pointing to her watch on her wrist. "It's about 1:40pm, and it takes about 30 minutes to get to the hair salon. You're late!"

"No worries Jen, she drives like a maniac. It will take her less than 15 min to get there for her, right boss?"

Emily smacked his head again.

"Oh man! Please! Respect the man's hair, will you?" he retrieved a comb from his pocket and began combing his hair.

Emily grabbed her handbag, "Okay Jenny, I'll see you tomorrow, have a great time with your girlfriend. Coop, I'll see you tonight." She dropped the earpiece in her handbag and walked out from their conference room and out of the INTERPOL building.

She did make it to the salon with less than 5 minutes to spare; her team members knew she had only one speed and it was not slow, as evidence the numerous speeding tickets she had received from the traffic police just in the last three weeks.

…..

7pm on the dot a car horn sounded from below her apartment complex.

"Okay Serge, that's my cue. Don't have too much fun tonight caterwauling outside or someone's going to really throw a boot on your head one night, babe!" She rubbed her cat's head before grabbing her clutch purse and dashed out of her apartment and slowed down as she walked down the stairs to the awaiting dignitary limousine.

"Good afternoon Miss Emily." The driver greeted her as he held the door opened.

She grinned as she returned his greeting happily as she leaned in and kissed his wrinkled cheek, "James! It is good to see you still working with my Godfather!"

He smiled as he held her hand as she climbed into the vehicle and settled down as he closed the door.

"Miss Emily," The driver began. "Master François requested you to wear the present he had gifted you found next to you in the box."

"Thank you, James. How are you? How's Betsy and the children?"

He looked at her through the rearview mirror, "Betsy has passed, Miss Prentiss. My Eileen is in the college and she is studying as a doctor, thanks to the Prime Minister's gracious help. And I am a grandfather of two girls."

Emily nodded, "My condolences to your lose, Ms Betsy was a wonderful woman, I miss her toffee cheesecake."

James nodded, "Me too. Nobody can fixed it like my Betsy did anymore."

Emily opened the box and widened her eyes, "James, what's this?" She held it up for him to see over the mirror.

He nodded, "this is from Master François' great grandmother's, Miss Emily," he nodded. "It's over 200 years old and it's a family heirloom."

It was an antique multifaceted diamond brooch in the shape of a pair of angel wings. Emily shook her head, "I can't accept it, James. I have to return this to Godfather."

"You cannot, Miss Emily." He shook his head. "You know he does not have any other family to pass it on to, and you're the closest he has to a daughter." He looked up at her reflection. "You'll insult him if you return it."

Emily sighed as she put it on above her left breast. "It's beautiful, James."

He smiled, "It is on you, Miss Emily, he'll be very happy to see it on you."

"Thank you." She looked out the window and saw that they had arrived at the Embassy. "James, tonight no matter what happens, stay inside the car and be ready, okay?" She looked up at him in the mirror.

He looked back and they exchanged a look as he nodded seriously. "I will, Miss Emily, I will. Stay safe."

"You too, James." He left the car to open the door for her.

Lucifer, Sammael, and Sentinel arrived at the Embassy at the same time as the Prime Minister's State Limousine pulled up in front of the line.

James was opening the back door and Emily emerged from within…

Lucifer glancing about him as he looked at their surrounding suddenly saw a flash of red and watched a woman emerged from a state vehicle and studied her and took a double take!

"I'll be damned!" He muttered.

The Prime Minister walked down from the entrance to greet her!

"Um Sammael, you'll never believed this…look who's with the Prime Minister of South Africa." Lucifer grinned as he scratched at his false beard.

Sammael leaned over to where Lucifer was sitting closest to the building and saw Emily smiling as she was being hugged by him warmly and then photographers swarming close by to take their pictures, "I'll be damned!" Sammael said softly. Lucifer grinned as he leaned over to him, "We are both truly damned."

Sammael grinned as he nodded until he saw Sentinel's expression and schooled his expression, scratching his beard at the same time.

"Just who the hell is she?" Sentinel wondered, as they got out of the vehicle as well.

Lucifer immediately tried to climb out up the staircases leading to the main entrance of the Embassy to follow Emily and the PM but Sammael quickly held him back as they smiled at the photographers and gave them their names before they followed behind a pair of dignitary from a country.

"Stay cool, Lucifer." Sammael warned him. "Keep our objectives on course. She is not our objective."

He nodded and took a couple of deep breaths, "Cool...I'm all right." He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times before he walked calmly onwards.

"If you screw everything," Sentinel spoke into the earpiece. "I'll won't hesitate and shoot you myself and send you to hell and meet the real Lucifer."

"I said I'm all right, Sentinel." He then turned around and gave her a dark look.

"Okay, you two, _pax_." Sammael said softly.

They nodded as they continued their way in.

.

….

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen Angels – Chapter 6

.

Emily never got the chance to really talk to her Godfather, to thank him for the heirloom gift or to warn him about a possible attempt on his life. He was kept busy introducing one dignitary after another or he was introducing Emily an important friend to her.

Conversation flowed continuously like a busy hive full of bees. She had not had a chance to look for the bomb or to even wander about the ball room of the Embassy.

Emily smiled continuously as more official photographers begged for photographs of her with the PM. Her flaming red dress was the talk of the evening. Everyone wanted to know who was the designer as Emily told them simply it was by Alexander McQueen. The strapless gown was fiery red with a sweetheart neckline that emphasized her very narrow waist and lengthy legs that made longer than it seem by her six inch matching flaming red Christian Louboutin's Peek-a-boo's. The Prime Minister was a very tall man so her added height complimented him very well.

Lucifer thought she was perfect as he could not tear his gaze off of her.

_Romeo, Romeo…where for art thou, Romeo?_ He heard Sammael's teasing voice in his earpiece. Lucifer turned to his right and shook his head and then followed after him.

"On my way…Juliet." He smiled softly as he took a last look at her before he walked away.

Emily saw in her peripheral vision a bearded man climbing the stairs, he turned to look at her direction briefly before he turned away and continued up and onwards. She thought his features were somewhat familiar but then again in a throng of so many people here tonight, everyone looked familiar, it was easy to get confused….until she spotted the arrival of the Vice President of South Africa, and then the Under Secretary a moment later as her Godfather led her to them for introductions.

The introduction was simple and afterwards, Emily was asked to lead the first dance with the Vice President while her Godfather danced with the Under Secretary.

Halfway through the dance, everybody joined in and the dance floor was soon packed.

Sammael and Sentinel were also in there enjoying the festivities while Lucifer began to slowly walk around the edges, looking for anything resembling the bomb. He recognized a few of the -5 members trying to blend around the edges; he would have been doing the same job were he still with the agency.

But he was not.

He was doing something he now felt much more unrestricted.

"Sammael, still negative on the package." He keyed in on his findings after he had circled the ball room once.

_Copied, Lucifer. How about the second room_

"On my way," He said. "How's the crowd?"

_Like sardines in a tin._ Sentinel replied.

Lucifer grinned as he looked about him, "Glad I'm not there."

_Oh, be ready to switch partners, mate._ Sammael said.

"What? I get to a Foxtrot with the Great Sentinel?" He teased her.

_Can I shoot him, dear? When this is over?_

_Not if he can't find the package. And take out our targets._

"Ouch! You guys are so hard to please."

_Now, if you don't mind, let me enjoy the rest of this dance in peace with my dearest husband. So shoo!_

"I get the hint." Lucifer shook his head and continued his search surreptitiously.

As he neared the ladies' room, he bumped into…

"Oh! Pardon me!" Emily smiled at Lucifer as she held his arm for balance. She frowned slightly as she narrowed her gaze. "Um, have we met before?"

Lucifer arched his heavy brow as he lowered his voice a bit more, "Really madame, this has got to be the oldest pick-up line I've ever heard! But I have to confess, it has been quite a while since such a beautiful woman had approached me in such a manner." He smiled at her.

Emily blushed at once as she lowered her head and then peeked up from under her lashes, "I'm sorry, it's really cliché but I thought I've seen you somewhere before but I was mistaken. Will you excuse me?" She was ready to leave but Lucifer stopped her.

"Wait, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked her suddenly as the orchestra in the ballroom began to play a slow tune.

Emily was about to say no, that she had to get back to her mission but looking into his brown eyes, she nodding as she lifted her hand and he took it and led her into the ballroom and onto the large dance floor.

_What are you doing? Are you forgetting your objective? Lucifer?_

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Lucifer said to her.

He wrapped his hand around her slim waist as he held her other hand in his, relishing her warmness as he gathered her a little closer than proper. Emily smiled a little at his audacity but didn't step away from him as she, strangely, found herself drawn to him.

"No…to do so, we'd need a third party to do the honors." She replied cheekily.

Lucifer grinned, "That is true. But we're in the 21st century, we don't need a third party. I'm Lu..ke Northern." He almost slipped as he maneuvered them around the dance floor

Emily arched her brow, "Did you forget almost your name?"

He shook his head, "I was distracted by your loveliness…I forgot my name for a moment."

She chuckled.

_I bet you did more than that!_ Sammael came in.

"Your turn…name?"

"Emily Prentiss." She said.

"Ah! What a lovely name! A pleasure to make your acquaintance, although I hope to be more than your acquaintance?"

Emily nodded, "Of course, Luke. You seem like a nice guy."

_She is obviously blind as well as doesn't know the real you, Lucifer._

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing? What do you do anyways?"

"I sell silk textiles, I have a few manufacturing textile warehouses in Angola with my partner."

"Your partner?"

"Yes, he's around somewhere with his wife..." he looked about him around the ballroom before looking back at her. "Well, he was here."

"Ah, I see." She nodded. "Angola huh? So…you deal with textile trading?"

He nodded, "Import and exports here in the UK and US."

"Really! That sounds very interesting."

"What about you? What do you do?"He asked her

"Oh…this and that." She said evasively.

"This and that? That is not an exact answer, Emily?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I'm just doing things that pleases me and well…other people."

Lucifer began to laugh as he wanted to say that was what prostitutes did too. "I…see."

"You do? I'm glad, lots of my friends don't understand why I did what I did," she smiled. "But really, it's my choice, right?" He grinned at her as he nodded faithfully.

At last the music came to an end as they separated but reluctantly when Emily grinned.

"Do you want to see the Birthday surprise?" She asked him.

_No, you don't Lucifer, you still have to look for the package._

"Sure!" He smiled back at her as he held her hand as she led him out of the dance floor and towards a curtained wall.

"Where are you taking us, Emily?" He asked her.

She turned slightly, "The surprise," she pulled him towards around the corner to her right and came to a stop.

Lucifer saw that it was a huge cake on a pedestal. And there were 50 unlit long sparklers surrounding the pedestal in three rows around.

"Wow, Check out the size of the cake, it's quite big," he remarked.

She turned to face him, "Yes it is. In an hour, my Godfather is going to light the sparklers. There's a switch and it'll instantly light all fifty sparklers simultaneously!" She said excitedly.

He grinned as he pulled her hand and led her away, "Thirsty?"

"Oh yes! But just water for me."

"You don't drink? Not even champagne? It is an anniversary after all."

She shook her head, "I'm wo…I'm with my Godfather and he doesn't drink, so I'm keeping him company."

"That is noble of you. So, the Prime Minister is your Godfather?" Lucifer asked her.

"Yes, I know. My mother met him when they were…"Emily and Lucifer walked away to the bar as they talked on, passing Sentinel and Sammael.

The two slipped into the area Emily had shown Lucifer where the cake was.

Sammael lifted the cloth that covered the pedestal and paled.

"We found the bomb." He nodded as he showed it to Sentinel.

"Oh my god…it's a…binary bomb." Sentinel said.

"Can we move this away?" Sammael looked about him.

"Excuse me?"

They quickly put the cloth back down before turning around to look at the stranger.

"I need to move the cake to the ballroom." He nodded at them before taking the pedestal and pushed it away to the ballroom

Sammael and Sentinel exchanged horrified looks.

"Well, that screwed up the whole plan." Sentinel said.

…..

Lucifer almost choked in his drink when he heard the cake was moved in his earpiece.

"Are you all right?" Emily asked him.

He nodded. "I think I almost swallowed an ice-cube but I'm all right." He pointed at his glass of drink.

"Emily! There you are!" Vice President Bellaire came to her cheerfully. Cheryl Formosa was standing beside him.

"Vice President, Under Secretary Formosa, may I introduce you to my new friend to you?" Emily asked them.

They nodded as she introduced Lucifer to them.

"A fellow African, how delightful." Bellaire shook his hand hardily.

Formosa smiled politely at him, "Yes, textiles. I must have the time later to talk fabric then. I have some ideas to open some trade talk in our country. Always an opportunity for work for our people…"

"Now, now, Cheryl. You promised," Bellaire grinned at her. "It's a party tonight, no shop talk, my dear."

Formosa gave him a dark look but she relented, "Very well then. Mr. Northern get with me…tomorrow." She glanced at Bellaire. "And we'll talk about getting a ware house or two started in Kenya."

Lucifer nodded obediently, "Yes ma'am."

"Come, come…music is playing. Emily…dance with me, you promise me. Luke can dance with Cheryl, won't you, good fella?"

Lucifer nodded again, "It'll be my honor. Under Secretary?" He held his arm out.

She smiled at him, "Oh do call me Cheryl, after all we're going to be getting to know each other famously, right Luke?" She smiled flirtatiously at him as she accepted his arm and walked out to the dance floor with him.

He smiled at her as he led her out to the dance floor as Bellaire led Emily out. Bellaire eyed Luke darkly while Emily watched him and she began to look about the ballroom for her Godfather whom she hadn't seen for a while.

She said softly "Godfather…"hoping Cooper could pick up her voice among the loud fast pace music that was playing.

_Lucifer, it's time_.

Lucifer smiled widely at Cheryl as he leaned into her ears and whispered for a while as she giggled and laughed and blushed deeply. Then she looked up at him and nodded.

They then surreptitiously weaved their way out of the ballroom and out to the Embassy as they walked arm in arm, at one point her head on his shoulder.

Emily saw them leaving and felt sad…as she kept dancing with the Vice President, she looked up at him, keeping her smile and a brave front.

She thought that this Luke Northern was interest in her…Emily frowned and felt foolish; he was nothing but a …a player! He saw his opportunity with a better higher ranking person like Cheryl Formosa! He was nothing but a social climber…

"Emily?"

"Huh?" She looked at Bellaire.

"The music is over." He smiled at her.

She looked about them and saw that the others had began to move out from the dance floor, except them.

"Oh!" She blushed. "Excuse me, Vice President…" She released his hand

He shook his head, "It is all right." They moved away at the same time.

"I have to find my godfather…I have not seen him." Emily said.

Bellaire nodded, "I last saw him at the lounge." He nodded to their left.

She nodded her thanks and walked but she noticed someone or a couple was watching her as she walked to the lounge.

They nodded to her.

The man was heavily bearded…just like Luke Northern and he was dark haired, the woman was red-headed, wearing a light green strapless gown, very slim and pretty.

Curiosity got the better of her as she walked to them, and greeted them.

"Er…hello…may I help you? I can't help but you seem to be staring and it's making me nervous." Emily stood before them by now.

Sammael and Sentinel smiled at her, "I'm Christine Dale and this is my husband Tom Quinnn…I believe you know my husband's partner … Luke Northern."

Emily stiffened for a moment at the mention of his name and then she nodded, "Emily Prentiss, yes, he mentioned about you. You worked in the textile business."

They shook hands. "May I help you?"

Actually yes and no. Is there a place we could talk privately? It is very urgent? And time is of the essence."

Emily glanced at her watch and nodded, "Well, you have about fifteen minutes before I have to join my Godfather…they're to light the cake and I can't miss it."

"It's exactly that occasion that we have to talk to you."

Growing alarmed, "Exactly what is going on?" Emily asked looking from her to him and then back to her. When they didn't answer her, she nodded, "Okay…the private room." She looked around and began to walk and then turned back to them, "Coming?"

They nodded and followed her.

"Cooper…find my godfather and James…hurry, you have less than five minutes."

"Who are you talking to?" Sammael asked her as they walked down a long corridor.

She turned slightly back as she lifted her long skirt to walk briskly, "My partner, he's outside the Embassy. By the way, who exactly are you guys? And don't give me anymore bullshit about fabric warehouses in Angola because there is none, they are not capable of supporting such industry. They don't have the resources." She grinned. "Nice try."

Sammael shook his head. "We're a black ops agency called Fallen Angels."

"Never heard of you."Emily said.

_Giving away our trade secrets?_ Lucifer said in their earpiece.

"That's because we're a brand new agency" Sentinel said. "But believe me, we are the good guys."

"You're an American?" Emily looked at her as she opened a door and found it empty and entered and began to look about to make sure it's vacant, it was.

She nodded for them to come in.

They closed the door.

"Okay, you have less than ten minutes." Emily said as she fished her gun from her inner thigh and pointed it at them. "Start talking and make it fast."

They held their hands up. "Under the cake, is a binary bomb. It's set up to blow when the sparklers end." Sentinel said simply and calmly.

"How much are in the binary?"

"I think they weigh one pound each, together it will be enough to blow up…You've heard about such bombs?"

Emily nodded, "They usually come in two separate canisters, they're usually in liquid form, separately they're inert but when mixed it's explosives. What're the compounds?"

"I think one is isopropyl alcohol and isopropyl amine as its clear base. The second canister possibly contained liquid ammonium nitrate. Enough to…

"…blow up the entire Embassy." Emily finished Sentinel's estimation. "Oh my god." Her eyes widened. Sentinel nodded.

"There's no time to evacuate everybody." Sammael said.

"No…and they'll blame it all on my godfather." Emily squeezed her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Emily." Emily opened her eyes…

Lucifer's voice came from behind her as he grabbed her gun quickly.

She easily let him have the gun as she nodded. "Can we disarm the bomb?" She asked Sentinel.

"It'll take time but it's been a while." She replied.

Sammael turned to Lucifer, "Did you take care of Bellaire and Formosa?"

"What is this?" Emily asked, cutting in.

"Bellaire and Formosa are the ones who planted the bomb…and they were going to send a manifesto the South African President confessing his intentions. And Bellaire and Formosa discovering your Godfather's treachery will make them the country's new heroes. When the next election is due up, it'll make Bellaire a very popular man, Formosa is marrying him. Husband and wife team, how powerful." Sammael summed up.

Emily looked at them. "Where's Bellaire and Formosa?"

Sammael looked over to Lucifer.

He nodded, "They're taken care of."

Emily looked back at him, "You killed them already?"

He nodded, "That was our orders."

"Whose orders?" She asked.

"Sorry, can't say much more. Now…about the bomb…we've less than five minutes. Will you help us?" Sammael asked her again.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked around.

They shook their heads.

"What do you want me to do?"

"For starters, stop them from starting the sparklers." Lucifer said.

Emily nodded as she headed out the door and she opened and saw Cooper standing with her Godfather.

"I've never been so glad to see you, godfather!" She went into his arms.

"Emily _enfant_! What is the meaning of this?" He looked at the Fallen Angels team.

"Godfather, Scott Bellaire and Cheryl Formosa…" She hurriedly explained to him the assassination plot against him and the bomb under the cake.

"Dear god!" He paled as sat down on a chair in the room. "Scott and Cheryl? But I've known them for over 20 years!" He shook his head. "What is to be done? The anniversary must go on…"

"We could explain to all that the sparklers have malfunctioned?" Emily looked at Sammael.

He looked thoughtfully, "That's s possibility…what do you think?" He glanced at his wife.

François stood up, "I have to go down now, it is time."

They nodded as they all accompanied the Prime Minister.

Emily found Lucifer beside her, "So, you took care of the Under Secretary?"

He turned to her as they walked down the corridor and towards the wide staircase leading to the ballroom.

"You thought I…she….?"

She shook her head, "I didn't think of anything…I …I...nothing."

He grinned but didn't say anything as they walked on as they had arrived at the landing. Lucifer stopped smiling as he saw his former MI-5 colleagues and slowed.

Emily noticed his hesitation and turned to look at him, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I'm going to uh…help her." He indicated Sentinel.

Sammael nodded at him as he walked with Sentinel, Sammael was now walking with Emily.

The Prime Minister and Emily were now standing next to the cake in front of the large crowd. They were now smiling in anticipation.

The PM held his hands up and the people quieted as he stood before the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an apology to make; the cake…well the cake will be distributed once we toast it but unfortunately it has a malfunction and we can't get the candles to light…."

As soon as Francois said the word, the sparklers began to ignite and sparkled.

Everyone began to laugh and oooh'ed and clapped, thinking the PM had made a good joke on them.

Emily and Sammael turned to look at each other in shock, "Cooper! Get him out of here…Go now!" Emily began to push her God father off from her.

Cooper hustled him out as soon as possible.

Emily quickly grabbed the microphone, "Bomb! Get out of here everyone now! There is a bomb in the cake….Get out now!"

Chaos and numerous screams ensued as people began to scrambled out of the Embassy.

"Was that wise?" Sammael yelled at Emily as it was noisy as he ushered her out of the ballroom.

"If I were to tell them to get out in an orderly manner, do you think they would have done it?" She turned to him as they rushed out.

"Probably not, you're right, they would be behaving just like that. Now…let's get going!" Sammael grabbed her arm and they hurried out as they were being jostled and bumped around. "Sentinel, I hope you're getting out."

_I am! Rendezvous at the meeting point?_

"Yes, do you have Lucifer with you?"

_I'm here, guys._ _Well, running. I'll meet you guys out there. Do you have Emily, _Sammael? Lucifer asked.

"Yes I do…wait…I…" he looked around him and all he saw were heads and screaming as he slowed, but no Emily in sight.

_You lost Emily?_

"She was with me a moment ago, Lucifer."

_I'm going back to look for her._ Lucifer decided.

_No!_ Sentinel urged. _Keep running the bomb is going to explode, Lucifer!_

_I'm not going to leave her in there!_

"Lucifer, stay on course, mate. I'm sure she's out by now, I'm at the exit." Sammael informed them as he opened an emergency door.

_How can you be sure?_

Suddenly a loud rumbling began in the building and a second later a loud crash came as the building shook hard as Sammael ran outside to the open and kept going, he hoped the others did too as more explosion sounded as the building began to crumbled.

"Christine?"

"Lucas"

_Tom?_

"Christine? Thank god! You made it!

_I'm at the rendezvous…anything on Lucas?_

"No...Lucas? Can you raise him from your end?

_I'll try. Lucas? Can you hear me? Lucas?_

…..

End of Chapter 6

**Let's hope they are both fine! **


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen Angels – Chapter 7

.

Fortunately there were not many bodies lying on the lawn of what remained of the South African Embassy. Dust and smoke mixed as it lifted to reveal the chaos as people began pouring out of the crumbled building as they helped each other to safety.

Lucifer scanned around the lawn for Emily, he was looking for the few lying still when he heard her voice yelling at somebody!

"Cooper! Get over here!" Lucifer turned to the direction of her voice and saw her kneeling in front of someone who was injured. An elderly man in a tuxedo, his shirt and jacket torn and bloody as well as his face as his eyes were closed. A woman in a traditional South African costume kneeling beside him holding his hand, her head dress was askewed but she paid it no mind as she was talking to Emily, "Please, Emily! John…he just suddenly stopped breathing!"

"Maureen…."Emily touched her shoulder gently before she nodded at her head dress. "May I borrow your head dress?"

The elderly woman nodded and removed it and handed it to Emily who then placed it under John's head as she used it as a make-shift pillow. "Isn't your daughter Lily having your first grandchild?" Emily asked as she began CPR on the elderly man.

Lucifer watched Emily distracted the woman as she began to talk about her daughter fondly as Emily worked on her husband.

Soon the old man choked and caught his breath and began to breathe again!

"John!" Maureen exclaimed as she beamed widely to see her husband breathing as she lay on him, crying gratefully.

Emily patted her and leaned in and whispered something in her ears as she nodded before Emily stood up and looked about her and went to the next person.

"Emily!" Lucifer rushed to her. She stopped on her tracks and turned to him.

"Luke!" She smiled, "I'm glad to see you!" She turned back to see another person lying on the grass and knelt by her.

The woman was bleeding near her neck from a deep cut as blood continued to seep out.

Emily began to apply pressure as the woman groaned in pain. "Shhh…it's okay…emergency crew's coming." She calmed her as she looked up to see another person lying nearby bleeding as well.

"Luke…that person….apply some pressure on his head, will you?" she directed.

Luke nodded as he walked over and did as she said.

Cooper then came over with a cell phone.

"Boss, it's Easter!" he handed her the phone."

"Here, swap with me, Coop…just keep a pressure like this, press as hard as you can. Okay…got it?"

He nodded as she took the phone from him.

"Clyde?"

_What the hell is going on? You were supposed to look pretty and enjoy the party, darling._

"Clyde, I don't need this lecture or I'm hanging up."

_Okay, okay…I take it you didn't get to the bomb in time?_

"Oh Clyde…it was a binary bomb…don't give me any shit."

Lucifer was watching her and listening to her end of the conversation and trying to figure out who exactly she was.

_Binary bomb? Bloody hell!_

"That's what I said…and it was voice activated, how about that?" Emily frowned.

_No kidding? Noeli didn't say anything about it._

"Well, obviously someone forgotten about a lot of it…Bellaire and Formosa are in on the whole thing."

_What? The fuckhead lied to us! _Clyde cursed more and then in French.

Emily smiled, "Look, I need to go…emergency crew is here."

_By the way, the UN is holding an emergency meeting here and I'm going to be busy for a while…so take care._

"I will."

_Are you okay? Any injuries?_

"No, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later and get you a full report."

_Yeah, okay. Bye babe._

She closed the phone and bent down and checked on Cooper.

"You're doing good, Coop, just keep pressing it. I'll check on the others."

He nodded.

She lifted her skirt and was soon gone.

"Cooper?"

He turned around and saw Lucifer beside an injured man, "Yeah?"

"Emily is your boss?" He asked him.

Cooper nodded, "Yeah, she is."

"What do you guys do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you …."

Just then the paramedics crew came between them and began to work on their injured people.

"Cooper! Let's go!" Emily called to him, Cooper turned to him, shrugged and dashed to her as they began to leave together in the state limousine.

"Damn!" Lucifer said as he watched them leave.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder as he turned and saw it was Sammael standing next to him.

"We need to get moving too, mate."

Lucifer nodded and together they turned and walked away and walked towards a dark car where Sentinel was waiting for them.

…

The British news called her The Guardian Angel. Her Heirloom brooch was featured preeminently all over the newspaper.

At the Fallen Angel HQ, Malcolm was sitting in the lounge and was watching the morning news on the telly when they featured Emily again. He almost choked on his morning cereal as he rushed and knocked on Lucas' door.

"Lucas! Get out of bed right now!"

_What is it?_

"You don't want to miss this!" he dashed back to the lounge, his bowl of cereal forgotten as he turned up the volume.

Hair mussed and sticking in every direction, bare-chested, and bare-feet as he followed the sound of the telly, Lucas sat down beside Malcolm and half paid attention to the screen until the anchor mentioned Emily's name.

Lucas jerked his eyes back to the screen and now he was fully awakened as he listened to what the anchor-woman was reporting.

"…former FBI Special Agent Emily Prentiss, now currently working in the INTERPOL agency here in London, is the daughter of US Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, who is currently in Maldives and her father Thomas Prentiss is the current Director of National Security Agency. Her Godfather was none other than François Bertrand the current Prime Minister of South Africa…"

Malcolm and Lucas exchanged amazed looks before Lucas began laughing.

"Bloody hell! She is a bloody agent in the INTERPOL all this time! And I thought she was a prostitute!" He shook his head! "I'll be damned to hell for thinking of it!"

Malcolm chuckled, "She got you good Lucas. Honey indeed…no wonder Enoch didn't want me to research her further."

Lucas nodded. "She's…too damn…dangerous. More like a wasp than a honeybee." He shook his head again. "Guardian Angel…yeah she is, as much as I'm a Fallen Angel."

…..

At the INTERPOL HQ;

"Oh my god! Jenny! Please turn off the damn TV!" Emily groaned. "Or I'm going to shoot it!"

"What boss? I mean this is great! I just wish I was there last night!" Jenny gushed. "The Guardian Angel! I love it!"

Emily's cell phone buzzed, she looked at the caller ID; it was Garcia.

She was tempted to not answer it as she knew what it was about.

Finally she decided to answer it as she knew there was no avoiding her; Garcia would call her relentlessly throughout the day and night until she'd answer just to get her off her back!

"Don't start, PG!" She began before her bespectacled friend began.

_What? I can't talk to my new Super hero?_ She laughed. _Or is it the Angelic One?_

"Garcia…if you utter that stupid name, I swear I will hang up." Emily threatened.

_Aw…I thought it was a …heavenly name!_ She began to laugh again heartily.

"I hate you!" Emily groaned. "Very much."

Throughout the day, Emily's secretary was inundated with phone calls from the media requesting interviews which she expertly deferred them to her core agency, the INTERPOL.

Cooper came in an hour later looking harried and hassled, "You wouldn't believe the mess outside!" he sat back on the chair in front of Emily as he leaned his head back.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "Would you believe, I was trying to get here?"

"What?" Emily's eyes widened. "How many?"

"The entire road is blocked from one end to here. Security is having kittens and puppies." Cooper shook his head.

Emily buried her face in her hands, "All I did was help the injured. Was that so wrong?"

"Nope, you did the right thing boss. You know the media, I mean there were others that helped too…oh! Speaking of others, that guy from last night…with the beard in the tux…Luke? He was asking about you…"

Emily snapped her head up and looked at Cooper, "What about Luke?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, he was asking all kinds of questions like what do you do."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't …the paramedics came and then he disappeared. Who is he?"

"I'm not sure myself. They call themselves the Fallen Angels."

Cooper frowned, "Fallen Angels? I've never heard of them, have you?"

She shook her head, "No but they are black ops. And they seem like good people."

"Should we tell Mr. Easter?"

Emily thought for a while then shook her head, "Let's keep it to ourselves for the moment, I mean they're harmless, right?"

He looked at her, "If you say so boss."

Emily nodded "I think they are, Coop. But we keep our eyes open."

He nodded, "You bet."

…..

"INTERPOL Emily Prentiss. I want her!"

_Yes sir._

"She has interfered my plans!"

_Yes, she has._

"No excuses, I want her eliminated."

_It shall be done._

"I don't want to hear promises, I want results, do you hear?"

_I hear you, Master._

"How soon?"

_Soon, I can't guarantee that it will be quick but soon_.

"It better be or I will find your replacement."

_You won't have to. I will get her._

"Remember that. Guardian Angel…Bah! I fucking hate that word!"

_I do too._

….

Six hours later, at the Fallen Angels HQ;

Malcolm was sitting in the conference room with Sentinel, Sammael, and Lucifer.

"They are transporting Harry Pearce to the small airfield to fly him to America. Once he is in the American soil, there's not much we can do."

"We are we doing?" Lucifer asked. "Do we rescue him here?"

"Enoch wants us to launch a rescue mission on Harry Pearce near the Airfield."

"When is this happening" Sammael asked.

"Tonight, between 7:30and 8:00pm."

"What?" Sentinel leaned forward. "Malcolm, that's not giving us much time."

"I know, I just received the email from Enoch." Malcolm looked apologetically at her.

"Which airfield?"Lucifer inquired.

"It's about ten kilometers from here, Bramfields."

They nodded and began how to rescue the former head of MI-5 until it was time.

Three hours, an unknown leak made its way to the media informing them that Harry Pearce was being escorted to Bramfields at the moment to be extradited to the United States to stand trial for his involvement for the death of the late CIA Director.

Of course Bramfields was packed with news vans and TV satellites all over, bright lights lit the darkened night as MI-5 mulled over aborting the mission while the Americans were reluctant to do so as they were quite tight with their budget trying to transport Harry while providing a strong compliment of CIA agents awaiting in the New York international tarmac currently.

Suddenly, Lucifer had a brilliant idea and it involved the new heroine, the Guardian Angel, whom he had not forgotten at all.

He quickly ran the idea with Sammael and Sentinel who though it was a great idea too and hoped she would help them…again.

Less than two and a half hour, a reluctant Emily announced via her secretary to the media pool that she would be giving a public press conference in two hours, in front of the INTERPOL building.

….

_Sammael, we have two vehicles on target_. Lucifer reported near the airfield's edge.

"Roger that, Lucifer. Sentinel report." Sammael confirmed as he was in the van a less than a kilometer away near a dirt path.

_Confirm two vehicle approaching. One of them just pulled over_. Sentinel said.

"Just so you know, there are still a few media cars around, apparently they decided to stick around."

_Got it._ Lucifer said.

_I hear you, Sammael_. Sentinel confirmed.

With the volume on mute, Sammael was watching on a small screen a live televised news conference Emily was giving in front of the INTERPOL building as she was talking about yesterday's event.

_Okay, I see Harry coming out of the second car with two agents._ Lucifer reported.

_Game time_. Sentinel announced.

_Roger._ Lucifer raised his gun and began aiming at the agents and shot them, a moment later they fell down. Harry was now standing by himself looking around him.

_Agents are down. Harry is secure._ Lucifer said as he lowered his mask down and ran out and pulled Harry to him.

"Come with me, Harry."

"Who are you?" Harry looked at him with a frown.

"Just someone who wants you to stay within this country." Lucifer said.

Harry nodded as he followed him, still cuffed in a plastic-tie.

"Lucifer, we've got company…I hope you have him and let's hurry." Sentinel also in a black balaclava came running them.

Lucifer nodded as he pulled Harry along as Sentinel came beside them.

They got off the dirt path and heard several feet rushing near them and missed them as they hid behind a large bush.

"Okay, they're gone…let's go." Sentinel nodded. They stood up from behind the hedge and trotted towards the dark van.

Sammael was waiting for them as they climbed in.

"Good to see you all. This has got to be the smoothest ops we've done! Let's go."

As soon as they made sure Harry Pearce was belted securely, Sammael drove away in the dark.

"How was the news conference?" Lucifer inquired.

"She was brilliant and damned good." Sammael said. "Handled the media like a pro. One of the reporter asked her if she was dating anyone."

"Oh yeah? What she say?"

"She deflected him and said, "'Anyone? Oh, yes, that's his name!.'"

Lucifer grinned, "That's my gal."

"She is a smart one, that Emily Prentiss."

"Yes she is. We owe her big."

Sammael nodded. "Yes we do."

He soon slowed down in the back of Thames House as he turned to Sentinel, "Okay, let's cover him."

Harry tried to fight them from being covered, "Do you have to do this?"

"Oh yes, Harry…sorry. Just to be on the safe side."

He frowned and then let them cover his head reluctantly.

The van pulled over to a stop and Lucifer slid the door opened. He hopped out and led Harry out of the van, slowly guide him out.

"Okay Harry, have a sit, they'll be here shortly. Have a good night."

"Thank you." He said to them as he sat down on the concrete steps Lucifer guided him on.

Lucifer then typed in a set of codes into the box of the back door of Thames House before he ran towards the van and Sammael drove away into the night.

…..

Emily, in the meantime, glad that the press conference was finally over stepped away from the make-shift podium and looked up to find her secretary waving at her.

She smiled at Jenny and waved back at her as she walked to join her, they were standing near the entrance of the INTERPOL.

"Hey, how was it?" Emily asked her.

"Fabu!" Jenny said enthusiastically as she was holding hands with her girlfriend Frieda who was standing nervously beside Jenny.

"Frieda, this is my boss Emily Prentiss."

"Hi, great press conference Miss Prentiss." She said.

"Fri, its Agent Prentiss," Jenny corrected her girlfriend. "She is still an FBI agent as well as in the INTERPOL but they don't have any ranks so she maintains her last ranks which is the FBI."

"Oh…sorry, Agent Prentiss."

"It's okay, Frieda."

The young pink-haired spiky girlfriend of her secretary grinned, showing a set of multi-colored braces.

Emily shook her head as she chuckled.

"Where are you guys going?" As she walked into her office and some peace and quiet after the noise from outside.

"We're going to the Grinch's" naming a local nightclub. "Do you want to hang out with us? It's a hit place."

Emily shook her head, "Thanks but no, I'm going home in a moment for a hot bath and much needed sleep."

"Oh okay. We'll see you tomorrow boss!" Jenny and Frieda walked out hand in hand out of the door.

Emily leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, glad for the quietness and solitude.

Twenty minutes later, she felt something soft touched her cheek and she flew out of her seat as quick as she could.

"OUCH!" Lucifer was on his back as Emily pointed her gun into his face, her right knee on his chest as her left hand wrapped around his neck.

Staring into his startled blue eyes she said, "Don't ever do that again, do you understand?"

He nodded.

She heard laughter ahead of them as she looked up and saw Christine Dale and Tom Quinn standing as they laughed at Lucas.

"That's real smooth, Lucas." Christine said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked them.

"Interested in going for a ride?" Tom asked her.

"To?"

"You'll see." He countered mysteriously.

She got up from her stance away from Lucas and nodded, "Sure, as long as I'm back home by midnight."

"Or your carriage will turn back into a pumpkin?" Lucas said as he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt, Emily."

"Serves you right for sneaking up on someone who's snoozing." She said as she walked out of her office with them.

As they left the building, they were not aware someone was watching from inside of a news vehicle.

….

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen Angels – Chapter 8

.

"So, where are we going?" Emily looked out the window but couldn't see anything; it was pitch black outside.

"Emily," Tom Quinn began. "Would you be interested in joining our team?"

"Me? You want me to join your band…get into this black ops?" She turned to look at Lucas on her right, he nodded at her encouragingly.

She thought for a moment, "But I am in an organization already and it's a legal one too."

"I know but you could be in this as well just undercover."

"Look," Lucas shook his head, "Have you ever been in a position where there is a problem and you can't do anything about it because of politics or some kind of a wall in your way?"

She nodded, "Almost every day," she thought of the red tape her former team the BAU came across most times and they couldn't anything about it, not to mention her old covert operation in bringing in the now dead Ian Doyle; her unorthodox method in gaining his trust in order to capture him. The INTERPOL had not approved of her method previously but it worked.

Tom and Christine saw in the rear-view mirror that she had become quiet and knew she was giving the idea much thought.

The three had gone into much debate when Lucas approached them, they were hesitant in bringing Emily into their team but Lucas had argued his point; she was one of them, she had the experience and she, like them, would be a perfect fit, as a black ops operative.

What about Enoch? Tom had asked. Malcolm shook his head when they approached him and asked for his vote. Malcolm read Emily's CIA, FBI as well as her INTERPOL's file and saw her potential as a black operative. He was agreeable so he fired an email to Enoch but so far he had not gotten a reply from him which was unusual until twenty minutes ago. When he gave them the green light as well as he urged caution as she was still an active member of an agency, unlike them who were all former members and in Lucas' case a dead one.

"What do I have to do? What about the INTERPOL? And the conflict of interest it will place me in?" She asked.

"You will not have to do nothing but be our contact point and our ears and eyes. I mean Enoch and Guardian works in the…"

"Wait…who is Enoch?" She asked.

"Enoch is our leader." Tom continued to explain. "He is the one who decides where we go and who our targets will be."

"Okay, what happens if I'm on my mission with the INTERPOL?" she looked at Lucas.

"Then you won't go us." Christine turned around and smiled at her. "We'll not jeopardize you current job, Emily."

"This is too much to think about guys."She shook her head.

They had arrived at their destination when Tom parked the vehicle in a garage.

They led Emily into a building next to the car port and Lucas brought her to the computer hub and Malcolm and made an introduction to her.

"Hi," Malcolm nodded as he smiled warmly at her. "Great work at the Embassy, Agent Prentiss."

"Please, it's Emily."

He nodded, "Malcolm or Guardian when we're in ops mod."

"Guardian, nice call sign. Do all of you have call signs?" She looked at Lucas.

He grinned, "I'm Lucifer."

Emily arched her brow, "Yeah…very appropriate, suits you to the T."

Malcolm chuckled as he nodded, "I told you, Lucas."

He glared at him, "Thanks Mal." Then he turned to Emily. "I didn't pick it. Enoch did."

"Again, this Enoch. When am I meeting him?" She wanted to know.

"Only if you agree to join, Emily."

"Ah, I see. The initiation." She nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you the toys." Lucas held another door opened for her.

"Nice to meet you, Guardian." Emily smiled at him.

"Same here, it's a great place here." Malcolm waved to her before he sat down in front of his screens.

They now entered another room; a bigger room with three long tables set against the far wall and racks on above the tables.

On them were guns and cartridges and boxes of bullets stacked on top of each other. Under the table were larger crates marked RPGs and other handheld explosives devices.

"Oh my god! This is heaven!" Emily grinned. Lucas was watching her as he smiled.

"All the weaponry we wanted and needed. There's a basement below we use for target practices." He informed her.

"No way!" She walked up to him.

"Oh yes." He looked at her closely.

"What?" she tilted her head as she glanced at him.

"Just wondering what you're thinking about all of this? And I'd wanted you to be part of this very much." He slid his hand into her waist and drew her close to him.

She allowed him to pull her close as she asked, "Why is that? Why is it important to you, Lucas and is this really your name?"

He raised his hand and ran them through her hair, feeling the silkiness in them as he grabbed them gently and lowered his head to her, "Oh yes, it's real. Unless you prefer Lucifer…" He pressed his lips against hers and demand entrance into her mouth.

"They're one and the same…and they burn my soul." She opened her mouth and let him in…

…..

Later, they sat down in a conference room. Emily nodded as she said, "Okay, I'm in."

They smiled as they called out their congrats to her, Lucas squeezed her hand.

"There are a few things to do but one important thing. While you're now a Fallen Angel, you're a Fallen Angel for life." Tom said.

Emily nodded, taking a deep breath, "I understand, Tom."

"I'm Sammael."

"Sentinel," Christine informed her. "And you'll be here for a few days. We've sent a memo to your agency and your secretary requesting some personal days' off."

Emily nodded again.

"Now, this is going to hurt a bit but it's a necessary precaution." Tom said as he stood close to her.

"What is?" Emily looked at him.

"Don't worry, Emily." Suddenly she felt he turned her right arm over and cleaned a spot with an alcohol pad and stuck a syringe into her vein depressed a clear liquid into it and soon she felt her eyelids closing.

She looked at Tom and began slurring, "Is…this…nesherury…?"

"See you later, babe!" Lucas said cheerfully as he reached over and picked her up and she went black…

Waking up groggy and as if she had a hangover, Emily thought she was out with JJ and Garcia the night before and drank heavily. The only thing was she didn't remember what she drank and what happened!

She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry and hazy and there was someone in the room with her.

"Oh god! I hope I didn't come home with some schmuck." She mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair, mussing them all over her head.

A familiar male voice chuckled, "Do you do this often?"

She shook her head and groaned loudly as she held her head, "Oh what the hell did I drink last night?"

"You had a glass of ice cold water, babe. And a shot of narcotics that knocked the pants off you for a couple of hours."

She blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to focus on him, "Lucas?"

He laughed at her, "I'm here, hon. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been kicked but I'm okay…where are we?"

"You're in the Fallen Angels HQ, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so why was I knocked out?" She asked him.

"That…I'll let Enoch answer that. Are you ready to talk to him?"

She looked at him, "You mean he's here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, especially for you. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Hey, don't be afraid." Lucas held both her upper arms as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'll be waiting outside."

She nodded, and then she realized the back of her right hand had a bandage, she pulled it out and saw a suture, "What's this Lucas?"

He stood up, and showed her his, it was now a faded scar, "Enoch will explain to you, too." And then he left and a masked man entered the room.

….

An hour later…

Her name was now Azrael; the Arch Angel of Death.

She was smiling as she joined her new team as a Fallen Angel.

Sammael, Lucifer, and now Azrael.

Enoch was pleased with his new addition. At first, he was skeptical but he saw her potential as a black ops agent.

Sentinel would be running tactical advisory while Guardian as a computer analysis. The black ops unit was complete. They were now in full operation mode.

And now Enoch had intelligence that Emily was in danger. Her public exposure at the South African Embassy had upset some people who wanted to see the explosion to succeed.

It was one of the reasons why he agreed to let her join the black ops team, so he could keep an eye on her. And the tag in her hand would protect her without her knowing the real reason should something really happened to her.

Whoever ordered the hit on her would be coming soon and he had no way of protecting her other than making her part of his team.

Did he make the right decision? Would he put his team in danger? And risk exposure as well? He was not sure about it. He just had to wait and see. And hoped that they were able to prevent something from happening to her.

Should he tell her? Or them?

Enoch decided to not tell them yet. He needed more intelligence, and no, he would not use Malcolm for this or he'd alarm the team. He had other resources, yes…he'll have to obtain more intelligence in regards to her. But for the moment she was safe. His team would protect her although from what he had seen and heard of her, she did not need much outside protection.

….

"Good morning boss, did you have a good time off?" Jenny peeked into Emily's office.

"Yes I did, it was wonderful! I was at the countryside bed and breakfast." Emily smiled behind her desk.

"Oh my god! Did you meet someone?" Jenny gushed as she rushed in and sat down on a chair, a cup of coffee in hand.

Emily blushed deeply, "Well…yeah…his name is Luke…and he was …nice."

Jenny frowned, "He was nice? That's it? Come on boss, at a B&B, nice?"

Emily shook her head, "All right, Miss nosy, he was great, we spent the entire weekend in bed and never left the room, there! Are you happy?"

Jenny squealed out loud, almost spilling her coffee but she didn't care, "Oh my god! That is so cool! What's the name of the B&B? I have got to take Frieda there, she's never been to a B&B."

Emily stared at Jenny blankly and shook her head, "Uh…um…I…."

"No, you didn't!" Jenny wagged her finger at Emily cheerfully. "You were having that much fun with your man that you didn't know the name of the place you were at? That must be some serious banging, boss!"

Emily quickly recovered and laughed, "I told you we didn't leave the room but I do have the brochures at home and I'll give them to you tomorrow, okay?"

Jenny stood up and head back to her office, "Oh yeah, whenever, boss."

When she closed the door, Emily leaned back and sighed with relief, "That was close."

Her cell phone buzzed and she saw on her caller ID that it said Unknown Caller and smiled as she answered, "Prentiss."

_Hello._ A familiar smooth low baritone voice greeted her as it made her insides felt funny, _how are you?_

"I'm fine, and you?"

_Much better, now that I hear your voice._

She giggled, "How's the nick on the ear?"

_It's fine, no worries, I told you it was a flesh wound._

"No, it was a close call, Lucifer. If I didn't push you out of the way that bullet would be inside your brains." She frowned.

_Em, are we to have this conversation again? I promise to be more careful next time._

"Fine, I won't bring it up again only I'm glad we made it out of Istanbul in time."

_Me too, my dear._

She grinned until she saw a red light on her phone on her desk indicating she had an incoming phone call. "I have to go hon, my real boss is on the other line."

_I thought I was your real boss?_ He teased her.

"I'll see you tonight, Lucifer."

_Yes, I'll pick you up, babe._

She shook her head as she ended the call.

"Hello, Clyde."

_Em, we have a problem…or I should say you have a problem, darling._

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

_There seem to be a covert operative going about carte blanche. _

"Oh? What black ops, Clyde?"

_It's some new ops team that came out of nowhere from your neck of the woods._

Emily's heart thumped rapidly, "Here in London? How do you know?"

"_They were spotted in Istanbul over the weekend, and shit! They took out an entire Al Qaeda camp."_

"But Clyde, they sound like a good thing. So what's wrong with it?"

_What's wrong? Em, have you lost your bloody mind? These people are renegades! They can't walk in there and just take care of Al Qaeda just like that, there are consequences._

"Come on Clyde! I don't see anything wrong with it."

_You know, if I didn't know better, I think you're agreeing with them, are you?_

"Clyde, I'm not going to answer that, the Al Qaeda deserves what they got."

_Emily, I want you to find out who this black ops people are and take them out._

"No."

_Excuse me?_

"Clyde they've not hurting anyone but the bad guys, I'm not going to stop them."

There was a pause on the line.

_If you won't do it, I'll send someone who will and…you're hereby suspended indefinitely, pending upon my further recommendations._

She stood up from her seat, "That is not fair, Clyde! That is fucking bullshit!"

_You gave me no choice Emily. And this is coming from my boss, too._

"Fine, I'll do as you ask." She slammed the phone down hard as it bounced out of its cradle, Emily glared at it before swiping the whole thing out of her desk, a loud crash followed in its wake but Emily just sat back down on her seat and turned it around facing the wall.

Jenny poked her head and saw the phone on the ground as she walked in and picked it up and set the phone back on the table.

"You okay, Emily?"

Emily didn't answer her. Jenny shook her head and left her office closing the door quietly.

…

Later that evening, she told them what Clyde Easter wanted her to do.

"I'm sorry Emily." Tom said as they sat down in the conference room.

She nodded. "I don't know what to do now."

"We can't just give him some random names…" Christine suggested.

"Or we could…there are always some mercenary groups out there that would own up to that." Lucas pointed out.

"What do you mean, Lucas?" Tom asked him.

"Emily can put a media leak out there, about the bombing at the Al Qaeda camp, saying no one knew who the mysterious mercenary or even lone militant group was and that they were brave about it and I'm sure some bloody yanks…no offense ladies….will come out of the proverbial woodworks and claim responsibility."

The others looked at him and thought, Emily nodded.

"Lucas is right, we Americans are boastful," She looked over to Christine who nodded. "There will be someone who dared to step forward, especially if we embellished the story a little more, make it Americanized."

Tom nodded, "I'm game, what about you, dear?" He glanced at his wife who nodded.

"Now the question will be where the leak comes from? Who will be the one to do so?" Tom asked."

Emily grinned, "Oh, I'm sure there're some loose lips around the INTERPOL thereabouts, it'll get out."

"Then it is decided, we'll get the media to spread the word." Tom said. They all nodded at the same time.

"Okay. Malcolm has news on another Al Qaeda camp…"

"Wait Tom" Emily held her hand up. "I don't mean to interrupt but in light of what I just told you about the British army being aware of our presence, don't you think we should lay low for a while. I mean this intel here, how accurate is this? What happens if it's a Trojan's Horse?"

"Emily's right, Tom," Lucas nodded. "The intel is too good to be true and you know what they say…it is. I'm not comfortable accepting it. It might be a set up to expose us."

"I agree, Tom." Christine nodded.

Tom stood up and left the room and a few minutes later he came back, "Okay I have Mal sent an email to Enoch. We are not working on this mission over in Istanbul or in Afghanistan. We're standing down until after Emily's media leak."

They all nodded.

…..

"Where are we on this Emily Prentiss business?"

_We are tracking her._

"Her partner?"

_No, he is too well armed. He is a former cop from New York._

"That secretary…we can use her."

_Yes. She and her girlfriend._

"Ah, yes they are weak."

Laughter.

"Let's get that worthless bitch and the bitch she fucks."

_Yes, she'll talk, she's the weak one._

"It shall be done."

…..

End of Chapter 8

….


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen Angels – Chapter 9

.

Emily rushed into her office, "I know, I know, I'm late Jenny! Don't hold back on my joe! I can't smell the coffee brewi"

She came to a stop at the doorway between her office and Jenny's to find none other than MI-5's Harry Pearce sitting at her chair.

She looked around her office and looked at him again and said, "Did we switch offices overnight, Harry?"

He didn't answer her as he continued to watch her as she sat her things down on a chair.

"Okay, I give. Is this exchange boss day that I didn't get the memo? Some kind of Parliament joke?"

"Agent Prentiss," Harry finally began as he stood up and walked around the office. "Have you any idea where your secretary is this morning?"

Emily moved to look into the other room and saw it was empty and her computer had not been turned on.

"Um…she's running late, just like I am but it happens, should I be concern?" Alarm bells began to rang in her head; why all the concern for Jenny? And why is Harry Pearce inquiring about her?

"Agent Prentiss, your secretary has been taken from her apartment last night along with her…companion."

Shocked, "Where? By whom? How did you know?"

"A Nairobi faction that wanted Noeli, you took him so they wanted him back, a trade but with a proviso."

"What is it?" Emily began picking at her nails.

"Your head." He said simply and calmly.

Emily paled, "My…my head?"

"You thwarted their plans to finish your godfather, Bertrand's saintly deeds. They don't want his continued efforts to do good deeds for South Africa. You got in their way and they want you out."

"What do they want now? Jenny?"

"I don't know where she is now or her condition, Emily. But we intercepted an intelligence earlier this morning. They left you a number to contact them." He pointed at a note on her desk.

Emily rushed to it and picked it up but Harry stopped her and shook his head. "What? You're going to call? And then what?"

"Whatever they want!" Emily's eyes were with fear, fear for her secretary and her friend.

Harry shook his head again, "No. Think Emily. Don't you think you need to call for help?" he gave her a cryptic look.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her gaze. "Do you know something?"

He shrugged.

"Harry, I don't have time to play cryptograms! Innocent lives are at stakes here."

Harry walked to the door as he held the door with his right hand and turned back to her, "You're not alone, Agent Prentiss. Go get the proper help."

She saw a ring on his finger and it was a circular and it had an image on angel; funny to see Harry wearing such a jewelry, she never thought he was religious; hang on..angel and it looked upside down…Fallen Angel! Could it be?

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

But he had already left.

Emily shook her head as she grabbed her cell phone and called an unknown number.

"This is Azrael, Guardian. Code 1, I repeat, code 1." Then she ended the call.

Two minutes later, an unknown call came through and she began to tell Lucifer about what happened to Jenny and the visit from Harry Pearce but she didn't tell him about what she knew who he really was.

_We'll pick you up in thirty. Sammael says to call them now and agree to whatever they want._ _Don't worry Azrael, we've got you._ Lucifer assured her.

She sat down and taking a few breaths and called the number on the paper.

Agent Emily Prentiss, how nice to finally hear your voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

_Just call me Mamte. I'm going to be your new friend._

"Mamte, that's a South African name. Why are you doing this? Where is Jenny? And Frieda?"

_Oh, they are our guests, come and see for yourself, Emily may I call you Emily?_

"Agent Prentiss will do, Mamte." She said. "Where are they?"

_Patience, Agent Prentiss. You'll see them soon._

"What do you want, besides my head?"

Laughter.

_Now, now, now, where did you hear that?_

"From a good source, is that what you want? My head for my secretary and her friend?"

_That is a tempting offer, is that your offer?_

"Look, quit playing, just tell me where to meet and I'll meet and exchange myself for the two of them."

More laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Isn't that what you want?" Emily asked.

_Oh it is, and your head will be perfect. Your death will be most perfect for many of our people._

"Your people?"

_You and your kind…Like François Bertrand are not welcome in our country, keep out!_

"Then return my friends and we'll talk more."

_Talk! That's what you want to do, talk! We want action, Agent Prentiss._

"Okay, but I want to see my secretary and her companion and they better be still alive, Mamte."

_Or what?_ He laughed. _Very well. Meet me at the warehouse of Cambridge Fair, my men will take you to see them. Remember, Agent Prentiss, come alone or they'll not live to see the next day._ He then ended the call.

Emily typed an email to Clyde explaining to him about her secretary being taken and she would be out of the office indefinitely. She had left a similar email to Cooper as well and before she left the office, she decided to leave her INTERPOL IDs and weapons in the safety box before she left.

As soon as she left the building, a car was ready to pick her up and she climbed in and drove off.

"You okay?" Lucas asked her?

She nodded, "I'm just worried about the two girls, this is out of their league."

He nodded.

"How far are we to Cambridge Fair?"

"Not for another half an hour."Tom answered for them.

"Um guys, how well do you know Enoch?"

"Why?"Lucas looked at her.

She told them again about Harry's visit and his ring.

"You think Harry is Enoch?" Tom asked her, looking through the rearview mirror.

"Now that I think of it, remember that file she took?" Lucas reminded Tom.

"Yah, Emily had it that night and she turned it over to Harry Pearce, and later Malcolm has it."

"Makes sense. Harry is Enoch, and he was not able to communicate with us while he was in custody a week ago, quite a coincidence."

"So, what now?" Emily asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Nothing I guess, I mean that's good that Harry is Enoch."

Tom nodded, "Should have figured it out but like Lucas said nothing. We'll proceed as usual."

Emily nodded as she put the small ear piece into her ear. "Okay. Business as usual. I'm to give myself up and you guys come in and rescue me."

Lucas nodded, "That's about right, babe."

"When this is over, you know I no longer have job with the INTERPOL?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry about this, Emily. We didn't foresee all this complications."

She shook her head, "It's okay, I'm getting jaded. That job is getting pretty shitty. You're right, I can't do a lot in the agency."

Lucas placed his hand on her face gently, "Oh my love, you're just succumbing to the dark side, that's all."

She smiled as she kissed the inside of his palm, "Your fault, Lucifer. You're too evil for me to resist."

He leaned in and kissed her, "I love it when you talk dirty babe!"

"Okay guys…we're here…okay…let's restrain the passion, will you?" Tom turned around to watch them separate as she got out of the car and walked the last block to the warehouse as the guys turned the car around and drove near the warehouse and got out and began their plans.

…

Emily stood at the entrance of the warehouse as she subjected herself to a search by a guard while another was watching with an AK-47 pointing at her.

She looked about her and saw there were two large ware houses with two small sheds and about two dozen armed Nairobians walking about, and that was not including goodness how many within the warehouse.

She hoped her boys had enough explosives to blow this place up for days! After she had gotten Jenny and Frieda out safely.

Luckily for Emily and Lucas, they were the only ones who could speak Arabic, so they'd decided that Emily would tell Lucas in Arabic where she was at and as much information as she could without giving away.

"Take her to Mamte." The guard said, after he couldn't find anything.

Two men held her arms and pushed her forward and brought her to the first large warehouse.

She whispered softly she was in the first warehouse and saw that there were at least a dozen armed men in there.

"Quiet!" one of them said to her as he pushed her onto a chair.

Another came and began to bind her to the chair.

"Where is Mamte? Show your face, Mamte!" Emily shouted as she looked around her.

A dark-skinned tall man with a deep scar across his face, stepped forward and stood before her, "I am Mamte, Agent Prentiss." He raised his hand out in greeting.

Emily smiled, "Hello Mamte, nice to meet you finally, now where's my secretary and her friend?"

He smiled and nodded at one of his men who stepped out and came back in with Jenny and Frieda; they were blindfolded and their hands bound.

"Jenny! Frieda! Are you two all right?" Emily asked them as she quickly assessed them and saw with relieved they looked unharmed.

"Emily? Oh my god!" Jenny looked about her as she began to struggle. "What is going on? Where are we?"

"Shut their mouths!" Mamte ordered.

The man nodded as he grabbed a couple of dirty rags and stuffed them into the girls' mouths.

"Set them in that corner." Mamte nodded at the direction as they followed it again.

"Okay Mamte, you said if I come, you'll release them in an exchange."

Mamte grinned, "I don't recall such a conversation, Agent Prentiss."

Emily glared at him, "I knew you'd say that. You people are not honorable."

Mamte nodded his head and one of his men punched Emily's face hard, drawing blood.

"I have plenty of honor, Agent Prentiss. It is your British government that is not honorable. We've face so many atrocities in the face of honor. So much blood has been shed." He shook his head.

"Politics," Emily spit out a wad of blood. "There's so many factions began, every time you stifled one twelve pop up. But you cannot manage all of them, they come out from every corners of the country, north…south…east…west…and they make two ways in and out of all the time."

Mamte frowned at her, "How do you figure that out?"

"Oh, it's the usual plot of every great man. They all want what's good for their country and they would do whatever they could to achieve his goals, and he won't hesitate to step on whoever toes in his way."

"Well said, Agent Prentiss well said but I am no such man."

Emily frowned, "You're not? Who's your leader?"

"I am my leader."

"No, that's not what you implied. There is someone above you, higher than you. He is much more ambitious than you, you're nothing but his puppet." She pointed.

He turned, "Clever girl but you're not privileged to…" He didn't finished his sentenced as a bullet in his forehead ended his speech as he fell forward, landing right on to Emily's lap as they both fell to the side as his heavy weight caused them to tilt over.

After a moment's pause as his men watched in shock to see their leader fell, soon chaos ensued as the men began fleeing out of the warehouse as they were taken out by snipers.

Emily began to struggle out of her restraint as the rough ropes chaffed her wrists, as she kicked Mamte out of her way.

Soon after an explosion began from the distance.

"What is that? Oh my god! Are you going to die?" Jenny had spit out the rag and began to wail out loud. "Emily! Where are you? Frieda? Are you all right?"

Frieda was mumbling out loud in her rag covered mouth.

"Jenny!" Emily huffed out, "Will you shut up for a while?"

"Ooh…okay...but are we going to die?" She was sniffling.

"No! Just calm down will you?"

Jenny nodded within her blindfolds.

A second explosion sounded and this one was closer.

Emily looked up and saw smoke coming into the warehouse as she continued to struggle.

"Okay…I think I need some help here, "she muttered into her earpiece.

A few minutes later, she felt hands behind her as something cutting her bindings.

"You call, dearest?" Lucas whispered in her ears as he reached around and kissed her.

"Yah, I did. Let's get the girls out, keep their blind folds on." He helped her up as they rushed to them.

"Who's there?" Jenny flipped her head around as she reared back to avoid them.

"It's me, Jenny," Emily said as she helped her up. Lucas was helping Frieda up as well.

"Oh my god! Emily, I'm so glad! Can you get the blindfolds off?"

"No, not yet, Jenny."

"But why? I mean we're free, right boss?"

They led them out the door as more explosions began.

"Well, there are lots of dead bodies everywhere, Jenny, you don't want to see them, do you?"

Jenny shook her head, "Yeah, you're right, I don't but don't let me fall okay?"

"Not going to sweetie."

"Jenny, I'm scared!" Frieda was reaching all over her as Lucas grabbed her and guided her towards the waiting car.

"Okay, we're getting in the car so watch your head."

"Okay…how about the blindfolds? I'm getting pretty claustrophobic boss." Jenny said.

"Jenny, you're going to have trust me. We're riding like this until we get to your apartment. You and Frieda take the day off. Don't call the police, do you understand?"

Jenny and Frieda nodded as the car began to move.

"Tomorrow, when you get to work, you can call Clyde Easter and tell him all about it but until then you're not to talk to anyone."

They nodded together.

Half an hour later, they were let out of their apartment and their bindings cut.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jenny." Emily said as she hopped back into the car and drove off.

Jenny and Frieda pulled off their blindfolds including the ones that were bound by their kidnappers and they blinked their eyes rapidly as they tried to look for the car but it was gone, "Emily? Hello? What is going?"

Jenny gathered Frieda into her arms as they wept and then walked arm in arm back into their apartment where they stayed there the rest of the day and night.

…

Lucas held Emily's face and frowned, "I wished I'd gotten that shit that did this to you," he lightly felt her swollen lower lip.

"You did."

"I did?"

She nodded, "You took Mamte out didn't you?"

"Yeah but I know he didn't do this himself, one of his minions did it, I want to take out the one, Emily." He looked at her closely, his blue eyes were intense.

Emily smiled and patted his cheek, "Easy hon, I'm all right, you saved the day."

"Hey, over here too." Tom said as he drove back towards home.

Emily looked over to him, "And you too, Tom, thanks."

He raised his hands and waved at him. "You're welcome, Azrael."

Emily giggled, "It was a good ops. We achieved our objectives." She reached up and pulled Lucas down and lad down in the back of the seats as they began to kiss.

Tom, realizing they were too quiet in the back looked in his rear view and saw they were doing.

"Oh guys, don't do that…how about waiting till we get back to HQ…oh, that is not right."

He pressed a button and Sentinel came on the line, "Yes? Something wrong, Sammael?"

"Uh….I need to talk to you dear," Tom said as his face was turning red as he swallowed hard.

"Why? What's going on?" Panic sounded in her voice. "Did something happen in the mission? Azrael? Lucifer?"

"Oh no, the mission was a success. It's just that they're now in the back seat…uh…doing and I's …not right Sentinel…please distract me hon."

Sentinel began to laugh as it finally dawn on her what was going on. "Guardian received an email, he said Enoch will be in late tonight and agreed to talk to us. I don't know what he's going to say about being Harry and all."

"I think it's a good thing. I've always liked him despite the way we parted at the agency."

"Me too." Sentinel agreed.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Are they…done?" Sentinel asked as she laughed.

"I'm not looking, Christine, I'm just going to turn off the ignition and get out and meet you inside." Tom said

He did exactly as he said, although he did announce loudly, "We're here. And just to let you know, Lucas, you're driving on the next ops mission." He then exited the car and left them in there as he made it into the lounge area and to his wife as he muttered; …_like a pair of teenagers…_

Emily and Lucas emerged from the car an hour later as they laughed and made their way into the conference room where the others were waiting holding hands.

"Lucas, you might want to adjust those buttons, mate." Tom pointed out as he grinned.

Lucas nodded as he sat down his face reddened as he rebuttoned his shirt while Emily giggled.

Soon Guardian walked in as well as Harry Pearce.

….

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen Angels – Chapter 10

.

Harry Pearce, dressed in his usual dapper three-piece dark suit, looked at them, his Fallen Angels.

They in turn, were looking back at him expectantly.

He saw their faces and what he saw pleased him as they were not resentful or anger but acceptance.

They accepted him as their leader.

He ought to say something to them.

"You may be wondering why," he began without looking at anyone in particular. "I chose you specifically."

"Harry," Lucas cut in. "You don't have to explain. I mean you, or I should say Enoch had." He grinned at the last.

Harry glanced up at him and nodded. "Thank you Lucas. And yes, I wanted to continue the operations from when Tom decided he grew a conscious." Tom nodded. "And I agree with him but my hands were tied at that time with MI-5."

"But now," Tom added. "We're able to move under -5 without restrictions."

"Harry," Emily held her hand up. "Who, may we ask, is funding this outfit?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Emily. This is still privvy to me and I can't tell any one of you about it but rest assure, they're good people too. The funding is all legal."

Emily nodded, "As long as it's legal, I'm good." She turned to wink at Lucas playfully.

He arched his brow at her as he shook his head.

Harry cleared his throat as he also caught their byplay; "As to the two of you…we'll move you to a bigger room…with a bigger bed." Harry's face began to redden as he spoke.

"Thank you, Harry." Lucas nodded as Emily leaned in and put her head on his shoulder.

Tom and Christine shook their heads as they laughed at them.

"If we could get back to your current situation Emily." Harry looked at her.

Emily frowned as she straightened her head from Lucas' shoulder, "You mean INTERPOL?"

He nodded, "Precisely. I presume Clyde Easter would not be please with your sudden absence and he would want a full report as to how your secretary and her companion were rescued from a compound full of radical Nairobian renegades."

"And I can't explain to him about our rescue mission. I'm definitely fired, for sure." Emily began picking her nails again.

"Not if I can persuade him that I ask you to help us in the rescue effort, after all, the two young ladies are British subjects therefore that made it my jurisdiction." He pointed.

Emily shook her head, "No Harry, that will be lying and I hate that because if something happens, no," she shook her head again. "I'll not put your career on the line."

Harry almost smiled but not quite as he said, "Home Secretary no longer trusts me, I think it's time I throw my hat in, as the Americans say."

Emily grinned at his joke.

But she sobered immediately, "No Harry, you must keep your current job."

Harry arched his brow at her, "Why is that?"

"Don't you see, if we all disappear suddenly, wouldn't that raise a red flag somewhere? Like MI-6 or the British government like your Home Secretary?"

"Emily is right Harry." Tom nodded. "We have been seen by the RAF in our last mission in Istanbul, they will be sure to be on the look-out for us."

"And the rescue ops here," Lucas added. "They'll be looking closely at the weaponry used on the Nairobians."

Harry looked at them and nodded, "Very well, I'll keep my day job for as long as I can. But I'll be warning you, Ruth Evershed almost discovered us."

"Harry," Lucas leaned forward. "You can bring her in, she will be an asset to us. A very excellent asset, her research work is legendary and will help Malcolm tremendously."

Malcolm nodded, "It will."

"But will she keep us covert?" Christine asked. "I don't know her a lot."

"She is a loyal member of -5." Harry said. "Let's wait awhile and see, Lucas."

He nodded, "Okay Harry. What about your tribunal?"

"What about it?"

"What do you think will be the outcome and the consequences?"

"Anything can happen, Tom." Harry looked at him.

"Harry," Lucas began.

He shook his head, "Lucas, Albany was just an excuse for a witch hunt."

"But if it weren't for me…"

"No, it's not well, it is but the Chinese and Russians would find another person to get to me, you're not to blame. You were just a pawn that got caught, learnt to forget about it." He said pointedly.

Lucas stared back at Harry before he backed away and nodded.

Emily watched their exchanges with interest and intrigued.

"When is your tribunal?" Emily inquired.

"Two days from now."

"Oh…that soon."

He nodded. "Now, if there's nothing else?"

"Actually," Emily began again. "There is another thing and it involved the Nairobian Mamte."

"Oh?" Harry glanced at her. "What of him?"

"He was not the leader of the faction. Mamte was just a second-in-command who became a casualty."

"Then we're not finished with this group?" Harry said.

"Does not look that way and I don't like it. There is still a price on my head." She said.

"That's right, Emily. And this leader, whoever he is will be back."

She nodded. "The question is when and how?"

"You're in danger and should not be left alone, Emily." Malcolm pointed out.

Harry nodded and thought for a moment and continued, "I'll have to assign a -5 detail for you..."

"No Harry," Lucas shook his head. "I'll do it."

"But you're dead, Lucas." Harry said.

"I have a better idea," Emily smiled and then turned to Christine. "How's your secretarial skills?"

Christine arched her brow at her, "Fairly decent, what do you have in mind Emily?"

"I'm about to give my secretary and her…friend a vacation and you're going to be my secretary."

Christine grinned, "Oh, I like this idea very much."

"Very well, I'll let you ladies handle the details as you will. Malcolm, keep researching on this Nairobian faction." He nodded as Harry stood up signifying the meeting adjourning.

Without a word, he left.

They staid and discuss about keeping a watch on Emily as how she'd go about her work at the INTERPOL.

"I'm still going to be there as Luke Northern, babe." Lucas insisted.

"I think I'll be an all day service man…your fax machine needs servicing." Tom grinned.

"Wow, all I needed is one babysitter." Emily shook her head as they continued to discuss their various guard duties.

….

Emily was in her office at the INTERPOL the next morning when Jenny came in.

She was much subdued when she sat down in front of her.

"Jenny, are you all right?"

She nodded with her head down, "Frieda is leaving me."

Emily frowned, "What do you mean?"

Jenny began to cry, "She says she couldn't handle my job here and she's afraid..hic!...that it might happen….hic! again…hic!"

She had a wad of tissues with her as she wiped her tears as she hiccupped between her bouts of crying.

"I'm sorry, Jenny." Emily came around and seat on the other chair opposite Jenny and put a hand on the younger woman's slim shoulder.

Jenny nodded, "She was freaking out last night and…hic! And I…couldn't…hic! Oh!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed, shoulders heaved hard.

Emily felt bad for her as she was an innocent person who happened to be incidentally involved in this.

"Jenny, do you remember the bed and breakfast my friend and I spent the weekend at?" Emily smiled t her.

Jenny raised her watery face at her boss, "Yeah…hic!"

"How about you take a few days' off with Frieda and take her to this B&B, all expenses paid plus some extra spending money?"

Jenny shook her head, "Oh, I couldn't do that boss! There's work and all and I can't leave you by yourself…"

Emily shook her head, "Don't worry about a thing, I'll…get a secretary from the pool office. And we'll manage for three days. You earned it, Jenny. After what you two went through? I think you should relax and forget about the whole thing, okay?"

Emily reached in to her bag and pulled out a package and handed it to her secretary.

Jenny opened it and read the brochures and the planner, as well as $500 pounds "Oh my god! You're the best boss!" she flew out of her chair and rushed and hugged Emily tightly. "Thank you, thank you!"

Emily laughed as she tried to breathe, "Jenny…too tight….can't breathe…"

Jenny released her embraced as she looked at Emily shyly, "I'm sorry boss! I was too…I...oh my god! This is the best ….I mean no one has never done such a nice thing for me," she began tearing again

"Jenny, I'm more than glad to do it for you, you've been the best secretary I've ever had, well the only one so far but you're the best and I want you to go have some fun and enjoy." She nodded.

Jenny rushed back to her office to pick up her purse and hugging Emily one more time she left the office.

Five minutes later, Christine, her temporary secretary was sitting by her desk in her office.

As well as a service man, working on the fax machine, which suddenly needed its annual service and maintenance check-up.

And Emily had a visitor, Luke Northern, who was an international businessman who wanted to thank Emily for her service to the Crown in the South African Embassy bombing two days ago.

Her phone rang, Christine informed her that it was Clyde Easter,

Emily and Lucas exchanged looks as she put him on speaker mode as Christine and Tom stepped into the office.

"Prentiss."

_I should fire you right this moment!_ The other three gave her surprised looks; they were not used to the way Clyde talked.

"And a hello to you Clyde." Emily's heart was thumping rapidly as she arched her brow at the phone.

_What the devil are you playing at, Emily? God damn it! Do you know what HQ wants?_

"You tell me, Clyde."

_Where did you get the manpower and resources to launch a rescue operation of that size? And don't fucking deny it wasn't you!_

"I had help, Clyde and I can't tell you."

_Excuse me? You can't tell me? What's the meaning of this shit, Emily? Why not?'_

"Clyde, please will you trust me on this?"

There was a pause.

_I'm sorry, Emily. I need an explanation and I need it now._

"Now?"

_Are you having trouble hearing me?_

"No, I heard you perfectly, Clyde. As I said earlier, I can't tell you."

_Damn it, Em!_ He then launched into a stream of cursing in French that lasted at least two to three minutes.

Emily raised her eyebrows at his awful temper but held her stance.

Another pause.

"Are you done?"Emily pointed.

_You have until tomorrow to send a full report on your assessment on of the Nairobi incident and I don't want anything left out including the weaponries._ Then the line was dead.

"And have a nice day to you Clyde." She replaced the handset back on the phone and blew a breath up, her bangs flipped over and rested back on her forehead as she reclined her head back as she stared at the ceiling lights.

"I'm toasted, so bread and buttered toasted." She muttered.

Before her team could begin any discussion on this conversation, she received another phone call on her cell phone, it was from James, François Bertrand's personal driver and master servant.

"James? What is going on? Is my godfather okay?"Emily had a feeling she knew what he was going to say and she was not going to like it.

Miss Emily, he's gone! James panicked voice sounded old and scared. They have him.

"Who? Who have him? James, what happened?"

We were on our way to the Consulate for his early morning meeting, well it would have been the Embassy but since the Embassy was destroyed, we have to use the British Consulate but as I opened the door for Master Bertrand, something hit me from behind and when I woke up next he was gone. There was a note. It's for you, Miss Emily.

"What's on the note, James?"

They want to you. He said.

"Me?"

Yes, or they will kill Master Bertrand. They will be contacting you further on where to meet. Miss Emily, please you must do something! Please get him back! His heart…he had a mini- heart attack last year and the Dr. told him not to over exert himself and I'm fearing for his health.

"James, I'll get him back, have no fear. I'll let you know as soon as they call."

Thank you Miss Emily, Thank you!

Emily ended her call as she dropped the phone on her desk.

Tom immediately got in contact with Guardian who would get a hold of Enoch.

"Emily, officially, you'll have to use your chain of command and MI-5." Lucas came and put his arm around her.

"James will want the South African Consulate notified officially." He added.

She nodded as she reached for her phone again and called Clyde.

_Damn! I did not see this coming! I'm sorry, love._ He apologized.

"It's okay, Clyde."

_MI-5 has jurisdiction on this, Em._ Emily looked at Tom who shrugged his shoulders as he nodded.

"I'll get into contact with Harry Pearce."

_Do that, and Emily I'm sorry. I'll be in touch. Easter out._

Emily hung her head down again as she dropped the phone on her desk.

"When shit pours, it really stinks." Emily muttered.

Lucas tried not to laugh given the gravity of the situation but what she said really made him wanted to laugh and he began to shake his head and cracked a smile that widened into a grin than laughter and soon the rest of them including Emily were laughing out loud.

As their laughter waned, Emily teared a little, "I'm going to get that bastard and get my godfather back."

"We'll get him back, Em." Lucas patted her back. "You're not alone, dearest."

"Quite right, Lucas old mate." Tom nodded.

"Hey Emily," Christine stood beside Tom. "The guys are right, you're not alone anymore. We're the Fallen Angels and we're a team…mate."She smiled at her.

Emily chuckled at her attempt of humor and nodded, "All right, you're right. Thanks everyone." She held Lucas' hand as he gathered her into his arms.

"That's the spirit, babe." He kissed her forehead. "We plan for an offensive attack the likes they've never seen."

…..

End of Chapter 10

.


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen Angels – Chapter 11

.

The phone call came four hours later.

Emily and Harry were in the INTERPOL conference room, Clyde Easter was on video conference along South African Ambassador's President, they were immediately connected to the INTERPOL in London as soon as Harry arrived.

This was no longer just MI-5 or INTERPOL jurisdiction; it was everyone.

The three Fallen Angels stood behind the camera away from the visual of those they did not wanted to be seen, of course.

_Emily Prentiss, a pleasure to know you._ The voice greeted her with a British accent.

"Who are you?" Emily inquired. "You know who I am at the moment, as an English gentleman, I'm sure you have an English manner too."

A pause.

Harry stared at her, afraid she had made a mistake; Clyde was frowning at her.

A chuckle came, _Ah, you are truly a profiler. The FBI really lost a true asset when you left the BAU team._

Clyde was seen relaxed and grinning. Harry was still tensed.

"Again, I don't know you, how about returning the courtesy?" she said.

_I am Amadi, I am a free man of my people of the oppressed Nation of South Africa. My people had foreseen this. You and your people have defiled my country, for this you shall die. _

Emily looked at Harry and arched her eyebrows.

"Amadi, where is my godfather?"

_He will be punished and made to see that it is not his place to free my people, he is not the blood of my people. I am._

"Amadi, what do you want?"

_Your life for your godfather, Emily Prentiss._

"I want to speak to him, Amadi." Emily said.

_That is not possible, you do not make demands, I do. You will come alone, no army, not the INTERPOL you surround yourself in. Or the British Intelligence…the so call MI-5. Harry Pearce and his people are not to come or you will not see François Bertrand again._

Harry leaned in as he was about to speak when Emily held her hand up and shook her head.

"Where, Amadi?"

_Leigh on Sea, one hour. Remember…come alone or you'll never see Bertrand again._

Call ended.

"Where is this place?" Emily looked at Harry, she wanted to glance over at Lucas but knew Clyde and the others were watching her so she refrained herself.

"It's situated in the eastward from here." Harry informed her. "It'll take about an hour to get there." Lucas and Tom nodded to confirm.

"Amadi is clever," Emily said as she looked up at the video conference to the President. "He has not given us enough time to gather an army or any help. Clyde, it looks like I'm on my own on this." She gave him a cryptic look.

He returned with a dubious look and finally nodded, "All right Em. Do take care, love. I'll do what I can from here. Godspeed."

"Thank you Clyde." Emily nodded.

The President of SA spoke up and said, "Please Agent Prentiss, Mr. Bertrand is a key asset to our people despite this individual claims, he is important for the growth of all people of our nations. Return him to our country."

"I'll do all I can Mr. President. He is my godfather most of all."

"Then you understand he is also loved."

She nodded as the satellite connection ended.

Emily let out a breath. "It's on, Amadi." She muttered as she stood up."

The other three stepped forward as Tom began, "The jeep is loaded and ready, Emily."

Harry turned to them, "I'll be at the HQ monitoring with Malcolm, Godspeed to you all."

They nodded as Harry left the conference room.

Emily removed her shirt and revealed a black turtle-neck shirt as well as black tights with black calf length boots.

Hair in a pony-tail, Azrael was ready.

As were Sammael, Sentinel, and Lucifer as they left the INTERPOL building together and hopped into the jeep and Lucifer driving.

"What's in Leigh-on-Sea?" Emily asked him as they drove on while she slipped her tiny earpiece in her ear.

"Leigh-on-Sea is a small country peninsula perish, it's a picturesque town mostly for tourist and fishing port as it leads out to the North Sea."

"Why this particular location?" Emily asked more to herself. "Is there an airport there?"

"No but a dock where most fishermen docks their boats….oh, don't tell me…?" Lucas turned to look at Sammael who was sitting behind him and turned back around.

Tom leaned forward, "I agree, he must have traveled by sea and intended to get out of here by the same method. We need to cover the sea."

"Feel like a little dipping?" Lucifer grinned at him in the rear view mirror.

Tom glared back at him, "Sometimes I really hate you, mate. All right, I've got my water gear packed, just in case."

Lucas chuckled, "Catch some dinner while you're at it."

Tom shook his head as he ignored his jibe.

"I wish you'd be serious," Emily glanced at Lucas.

"Humor keeps me sane, Emily, and focused." He kept his gaze on the darkening road.

"I've learned his dry sense of humor the hard way too, Emily." Tom said from behind. "It cost me to lose my favorite gun in the muddy river in Kabul over a month ago."

"Yeah but I brought you back safely, didn't I?" Lucas pointed, he was not smiling this time as he recalled that particular mission where an army of militants were chasing them as they swam in that river in the dark where Tom was shot in the back of his shoulder which was the reason he dropped his gun but Lucas was there with him and managed to carry him and fought the militants before they were able to hide in the deeper part of the river and the militants lost them. They stayed submerged the rest of the night before they moved near day break and moved to safety and where they had hidden their jeep deep in the forest.

"Yes Lucas that was a close ops." Tom nodded. And they fell silent as Lucas drove on.

…...

There was a church built on the highest point of the town and Lucas parked next to it when they arrived, as the town closed for the night, it was quite dark except for a light house in the distant, shining its beacon in intervals.

The team put on their night vision goggles for a better night vision and began scanning around and they soon saw to their surprise two small boats near the dock, they counted ten Nairobians armed men milling about the pier and six in each boat. A white haired man in suit was talking to one of the men.

"Do you think that is Amadi?" Tom speculated.

Emily shook her head sadly as she removed the NVG from her head and sat down as she place a call.

"Why?" She asked simply. "What has my god father done to you?"

She was silent for a few minutes before she ended the call and staring at her phone and in a sudden burst of anger, she threw it against the concrete wall of the church and buried her face in her hands.

Lucas knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her knees, "Talk to me, babe."

Tom and Christine had walked around and stood by her side.

Emily nodded as she looked up in the dark sky before she turned to her friends and Lucas, "Amadi is James, my godfather's driver and manservant for the last 35 years. He was not a slave but a paid servant. Yet Ja…Amadi claimed servitude as oppression comparing it to apartheid the South African people are suffering and he aimed to free them all, just what my godfather had been trying to do but my godfather was not South African, he was French, he was not of the blood of their people."

"Emily, you use 'was' when you talk about your godfather, does that mean…?"

She nodded sadly, "Francois Bertrand suffered a heart attack brought on by this kidnapping half an hour ago, James just informed me."

"I'm so sorry, I know you loved him very much and you were very close to him." Lucas held her hand gently.

She nodded, "Thank you, and I'm going to avenge his death, Lucas." Emily stood up and walking to the back of the jeep, she took out a long weapon from a box but Tom stopped her.

"Hang on, Emily. What about recovering the body of your godfather?"

"James never took him out of the Consulate. His body is still in his bedroom but James is in that boat."

Tom nodded then released his hold and let Emily picked up the RPG and helped her load it.

Lucas grinned at her, "I love a woman with a big stick."

Emily turned around and winked at him as she walked to the edge of the hill.

"This is way too easy, you know." Christine noted. They looked at her, "It is. I mean, look at it, they're all there and we're here. Just one Nairobian faction, down there?"

Tom pulled out his cell phone and called Guardian, "Anything else on the Nairobian faction?"

INTERPOL just rounded several factions in Nairobi an hour ago. They have confessed, it's Amadi who's the leader.

"Thank you Guardian.

"Tom, look." Emily pointed. "They're pulling out."

The men on the pier were beginning to get in the second boat as the pilot of the first boat started the engine and began to drive the boat away.

"Okay, go ahead, Azrael." He said.

Emily nodded, and aimed the personal rocket at the first boat before pressing the trigger.

A second later, a fiery explosion sounded in the dock as the boat disintegrated into splinters.

Lucas had fired the second RPG and another explosion echoed from the dock.

The ones left on the pier tried to take cover as they looked about them in the dark but Tom with his sniper rifle soon took care of those on the pier.

"There are some in the water, Sammael." Sentinel said as she looked through her binoculars.

"Roger that, Sentinel." He reloaded his weapon and soon those in the waters were dead too.

"Any more?" He asked even though he was looking through his high powered scope but you can never be too careful.

"I think you got the rest of them, dearest." Sentinel lowered her binoculars and smiled at her husband. "We'll wait a while just to be sure."

Emily and Lucas were packing the RPGs back in its crate.

He then pulled her into his arms, "It's over babe."

She nodded, "Almost, I have to go to the Consulate…and I need to do this myself." She looked up into his eyes.

He nodded. "I understand, Emily." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

…

The next day the nation of South Africa was mourning its loss of their beloved Prime Minister François Bertrand who died from a heart attack. It made big news all across the British news as well as the primary countries of Africa. A grand funeral was planned in three days.

But before that, another news of a different kind made the British TV throughout.

The United States CIA had discovered that MI-5 head Harry Pearce was not involved in the death of its deceased CIA Director James Coaver as previously suspected. The real perpetrators, two former Russian KGB agents had been arrested and had confessed to his murder.

Thus, Harry Pearce was exonerated in Coaver's death.

But he still had to answer for his involvement in the top secret file being exposed to the Russians and the Chinese, the British parliament had filed a grievance of treason against Harry against the Crown.

The trial or tribunal as the Parliament had called it was a packed courtroom, luckily the media were not allowed within, and unfortunately neither its MI-5 members were allowed access as well.

But Emily, Luke Northern, Thomas Quinlinn, and Christy Dial had access and were watching the proceedings with interest and tension.

Harry revealed to the prosecution judge that the Albany file was actually a bio-engineered genetic weapon created by the British scientists ten years ago. The Russians found out about it and had tried to use the -5 members, mainly Lucas North but failed as they capture and imprisoned him for eight years before the British Intelligence was able to work an exchange program to get back their citizens. Now, eight years later, they tried to get Lucas North again to betray his agency into giving up Albany in exchange for the life of his now deceased girlfriend, Maya Lahan. Lucas North had no choice but to act on it as a life was at stake. He then forced Harry to give up Albany by kidnapping Ruth Evershed, another life was on the line;

Harry continued to explain to all that in truth Albany was a fake, shocking the Parliament.

The experiment was a total failure but they kept the file a secret anyways as a precaution. It has since been destroyed. Harry explained to them that because of an experiment that never was, so many lives had been lost needlessly. And now here he was, standing on trial for what? For something that never existed at all.

The Parliament had stepped out of the court room as they discussed Harry's fate.

Emily finally realized the truth of Lucas' fake death and why Harry as Enoch brought him back; because Harry still saw his ops usefulness, just like Tom Quinn and Christine Dale, all victims of political murder and witch hunts.

Harry was close to being one of them literally.

Well, not Emily; surprisingly Clyde had not pursue the matter of the Nairobi incident and how her secretary had been rescued. But she knew her reprieve was short-lived. Clyde was persistent if not relentless. He would want to know who were they, and he would continue until he got his answers.

Emily's attention was turned back to the court when she felt Lucas' hand tightened and she heard the rising murmurs from the audience surrounding their seats.

The judges had come back; they had arrived at their judgment.

"That was fast," Lucas muttered as he leaned in to her.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Emily whispered.

He shrugged.

"Sir Harry Pearce, will you stand? The Crown has a verdict."

…

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen Angels – Chapter 12

.

"What say you, my Lords?" The House of Lords announced.

"We find Sir Harry Pearce….not guilty."

There was a loud cheering in the audience section as people stood up and cheered for Harry. The Fallen Angels stood up looked at Harry who briefly nodded once although he did not acknowledged them at all, left the Parliament.

Tom soon sent a text to Malcolm informing him of the outcome of the tribunal.

Guardian in return, sent a text informing them that they have an ops mission that required their presence.

Tom acknowledged by sending a blank text message and he informed the others of the message; Emily had to excuse herself as she had to return to INTERPOL.

….

"Boss," Cooper greeted her as Emily walked into the office. "Nice to see you making it."

"Hey, Jenny knows I was at the courthouse this morning, and you're not my father." She walked past him and into her office. Cooper followed her.

"So, what exciting stuff's been going on while I was stateside training?" He had just come back from Washington State for intelligence training class.

"Boring office stuff." Emily sighed.

"I see, boring huh?" He eyed her. "Didn't hear about the explosions two nights ago southeast from here?"

Emily was reading some files and nodded, "Yeah…some crazies blowing up the pier at the town."

"Isn't that something?" he pointed.

Emily looked up from her work, "Coop, is there a point to this matter?"

He shook his head, "Oh no, it's just that word out there was it's the works of professionals, and that they took out a bunch of bad militants."

"And, is that a bad thing Cooper?" Emily stared at him.

He shook his head as he slowly smiled, "Not at all, I'm all for it. The bad guys died after all so it's a happy ending."

"Then what's your beef? And don't you have a pile of paperwork to catch up?" She glared at him.

He stood up and chuckled, "All right, I know when I'm being kicked out." He waved at her as he walked out of the office.

She eyed him and waited until he had left Jenny's office before she let out a breath of relief. "Nosy."

….

That evening at the Fallen Angels HQ conference room;

"You want me to be what?" Lucas stared at Malcolm as he read his assignment.

"I think Mal made some errors here." Tom looked up at him as well. "Did you, Mal?"

Emily and Christine were giggling together incessantly and uncontrollably.

Lucas glared at them, "You two are not making this any easier."

Malcolm shook his head, "I don't think so, Tom. I got this right."

"This is a bloody joke from Enoch, I'm pretty sure." Tom said. "The Pet Shop Boys? Really?"

Emily and Christine started another round of laughter when Tom said the name.

"I don't see how that name is so funny, ladies." He glared at them.

Lucas looked up at the ceiling and spoke aloud, "Okay Enoch! I get this, ha ha! Joke's over, come out now."

Malcolm shook his head and said seriously, "Lucas, I believe Enoch is not here, he is otherwise engaged elsewhere."

"You mean…?"Lucas stared at him.

He nodded, still serious. "Oh yes, this is a real ops mission, Lucas."

Lucas turned his face to Tom, "Er, this is real, Tom. I mean we have to…er…shit…I don't believe this." He shook his head.

"I know, it's humiliating…no, it's beyond humiliating." Tom rubbed his face and shook his head, "I need a drink."

"Me too."

"Not till you're at The Pet Shop Boys…!" Emily said as she and Christine began to laugh again.

"They are definitely not coming." Tom pointed.

"No, not at all, not even outside the bloody place." Lucas agreed.

…..

The next night at The Pet Shop Boys, it was noisy and the music was boomingly loud.

Luke was sitting alone when a diminutive and effeminate man in a dyed bleached blood short hair, daringly slid into the vinyl bench seat next to Luke and smiled coyly at him.

"Hi, I'm Chaz," he greeted Luke with a high pitched voice but Luke found it amusing to see his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he tried to act as feminine as possible.

"Hi, Luke."

"Oh my, Luke, I love your name and your accent and your voice, so Avant-garde."

Lucas just grinned tightly at him, "I'm glad I please you, Chaz."

He teetered, "Oh dear! You're so fresh! Your impeccable manners are so fresh!" Chaz blinked several times at him. "How about buy me a drink, darling?"

_Did he just teeter? That tulip just teetered! Oh geez, get out of here!_ Emily laughed in his earpiece.

Luke waved for a server who was wearing only a bowtie and tights, his chest was bare.

"What would you like, Chaz?"Luke asked him.

"Oh, a Pink Cosmo of course!" he snapped his fingers as he wriggled his bottoms and moved closer to Lucas.

"Hmm, you feel so warm, Luke!" Chaz ran his finger down Lucas' arm. "Oh! I feel some muscle! Oh! I looove a man with muscle!" He made to squeeze Lucas' biceps and Chaz squealed out loud although his squeals were drowned by the booming music.

Emily and Christine couldn't keep from laughing as tears seeped from their eyes. Even Malcolm was chuckling.

Tom, sitting at the far corner of the bar tried his best not to laugh at Lucas' struggle.

Chaz had begun to slide his hand down Lucas' thigh and was making him really uncomfortable and he quickly grabbed Chaz's hand, "Ouch! What are you doing?" Chaz whined.

"Oh, um..how delightfully soft your hand is, Chaz." Lucas began to stroke his hand as he tried to placate the effeminate man as his frown slowly changed to a smile. "And love your pink nails, oh Chaz, they're so…uh..you!" Lucas added quickly.

"Oh!" Chaz squealed loudly again. "You are such a doll Lucas!"

Luckily for Lucas, Chaz's drink came.

"Oh, my Pink Cosmo! Oo! And Look! It matches my nails!" he placed his nails for Lucas to see.

Of course the club night scene and its disco neon colors flashing constantly, it didn't matter if it matched.

"Oh, it's you, Chaz, it's so you." Lucas said. Then he added in his mic. "God…please get rid of this pink tulip…"

Chaz leaned in, "Huh? What did you say? Pink lips? Oh, honey! I didn't know you like that!" Chaz giggled girlishly as he sipped his drink daintily.

_Okay Lucifer, target has just arrived…I'm coming over_. Tom keyed in.

Lucas muttered, "Thank god!"

"Huh? Hang gold? What is that?" Chaz leaned in very close to Lucas.

Suddenly Tom came and slid in and sat next to Chaz other side and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chaz's shoulder, shocking him.

"Hi, I'm Thomas, I'm Luke's friend."

Chaz turned to look at Lucas uncertainly, "Luke? I'm not sure…?"

Lucas leaned over and smiled at Chaz, "Thomas is harmless, Chaz. He's my mate."

"Oh…he is, isn't he? I thought you and d I…?"

Tom placed his hand on Chaz's thigh and squeezed it tightly as he slid it up and said, "Come on Chaz, Luke and I like to share our friends, we're into threesome, don't you like to do that?" Tom was leaning very close to Chaz.

The smaller man nodded and tried to relax as he shakingly drank his pink drink.

"We're going to have loads of fun!" Tom laughed as he touched Chaz's face softly.

"Fun? How do you mean?" Chaz asked worriedly.

"Oh come on, Chaz dearest!" Lucas patted him. "I just bought the Wang, and am so eager to put it to use, Thomas."

Tom leaned over, "The Wang?"

Lucas nodded and gave him a look, "Yes, the Wang, you know the new toy that just came out at the shop it says we can use it together, all three of us at the same time!"

Chaz suddenly began to slid from his seat as he paled, "T..the..the Wa…What?"

"Chaz! Don't tell me you've not heard of it?" Lucas leaned down and hauled him back up his seat. "Are you well opened, Chaz?"

"Opened?" he stared at Lucas and then at Tom who nodded at him, "Oh yes! The last partner we took home, well he didn't fare well, poor chap. We had to take him to the hospital last week. It was a long operation to close the hole." He shook his head sadly.

Lucas did likewise, "I know. What was his name? Justin?"

"Ah yes, Justin…nice fella, built like you, small but that's how we like them, don't we Luke?"

"Oh yes, darling, say, Chaz are you ready to go?" Lucas asked him.

Chaz suddenly leapt over Tom's lap as he fell out of the table and vinyl seat but he didn't cared as he hurriedly scrambled off the floor and scuttled out and left the building completely.

"I guess not." Tom said as he slid the Pink Cosmo to the edge of the table. "By the way, what the hell is a Wang?"

Lucas shook his head, "Haven't a slightest clue. Totally made that up."

Tom chuckled, "I have to tell you, you had me worried for a moment. I thought you knew what the bloody hell it was and its uses."

"Excuse me?" A man stood near the table.

"Yes?" Tom looked at him. He was dressed like one of the servers.

"Mr. Maximus will see you now." He then pointed to his left.

Tom and Lucas leaned over and saw a thin man with pink short hair beckoning at them, he was wearing sun glasses.

They nodded at the server, "We'll be there."

He nodded and left.

"Game time." Lucas muttered.

Tom nodded as they stood up together and walked together to the owner's table.

The rest of the evening they discussed what they truly were there; to buy weapons and Maximus was dealing in illegal weapons and armaments that were known to be used in the bombings of several nightclubs and theaters all over the world.

"How would these goods be paid?" Maximus wanted to know.

"However you wanted, Max." Lucas said.

"U.S. currency. I'd like to travel to the states and open a few clubs over there."

The two nodded, "Not a problem. It'll be delivered when you get us the goods."

Max grinned delightedly, "Excellent, I like cash; cold hard cash. I'll get your goods in…three days, my good men. Good evening." He nodded.

Tom and Lucas stood up and shook Max's hand and left the building.

Two hours later, the guys returned to the headquarters.

Emily and Christine were in the conference room when they walked in.

Christine shook her head and chuckled, "Did Chaz leave his number?"

"I'm jealous," Emily teased Lucas who stared at her darkly. "I thought I was your only one." She pouted playfully at him.

"Before we debrief, please let me shower the smoke and Chaz off me." He rushed away to the bathroom before anyone could say anything.

"I agree with Lucas, excuse me, I'll be back." He too rushed away.

"Are you two gonna share showers?" Emily teased Tom.

"Screw you, Em!" The ladies broke down in another round of laughter as they high-five each other.

…

Three days later, the police department found Maximus hogged tied in their back door with a signed confession to being responsible to selling illegal weapons and bombs, and had admitted to being responsible for the several nightclub bombings. His men were later arrested as he also revealed all their names.

Another successful ops mission closed.

Emily worked with INTERPOL for another three months before she turned in her resignation and 'moved' to France.

Of course in truth, Emily was still in London but she managed to stay low key, as did Lucas.

Lucas was finally able to tell Emily who he really was and he was Lucas North, not John Bateman.

He also told her about Maya Lahan but Emily had figured it out and told him she was his past and she, Emily was his present and future.

And they were, together forever.

As well as Tom and Christine!

Harry Pearce and Ruth Evershed resigned from MI-5 four months after Harry's tribunal and his reinstatement back with -5 but Ruth convinced him to 'hang up his hat', along with her as they bought house together.

The Fallen Angels added a new member into their folds after their retirement; Metatron, the Arch Angel of scribes. But to the Fallen Angels their Metatron was an analysis and an expert in languages too. She was truly an asset for the team; just as Lucifer had predicted.

The team operated several successful black ops all over the world; they had managed to elude many armies who began to know about their dark operations. But no one really wanted to pursue them as the INTERPOL had put out a statement that so far this vigilante militants had not harm any innocents at all and they had aided many countries in defeating those who wanted to do harm to those and defend those who ask but because of political red tapes and stonewalls, they were there.

Of course they couldn't do it all and there were always some factions that came out and harm one another.

The mysterious black ops team that no one knew who they were because they didn't really exist and just like the mythical and heavenly or not so heavenly creatures; they were the Fallen Angels.

…

THE END

….

**Y****es, this is the end of their story! All good things and everything else! Of course, thank you to all who reviewed this story from the beginning to end!**

**I love this pairing and would love to go on but it's time to let them get on with their story on their own!**

**So we'll say good bye to them!**

…**..**

**Thank you!**

**J.**

**Please if you'd review this story, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
